My Enemy's Son
by CrazyMich
Summary: When Uther tries to convince Balinor to turn away from his power, he doesn't find the dragonlord.  Instead, he finds a new son.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or anything else attached to it, save season 1 and 2 on DVD.

Prologue:

Uther cast a jaundiced eye over the backwater village of Ealdor as he dismounted his horse. Most of the villagers had disappeared into their huts when they'd seen him and the knights approaching. He was encroaching on Cenred's property. It was a dangerous gamble, following Balinor here. The boy king had been testing his borders since his coronation a few months ago. Ealdor seemed small, poor, but that did not mean that Cenred would not have a patrol so close to Camelot.

Best to find Balinor and get this finished.

"Search every hut, I want him found now!"

His knights, donned in the red and gold of Camelot seemed too bright and unnatural against the autumn gray haze in the village. He only hoped that Balinor would listen.

"Sire, is this really necessary?" Gaius asked, suddenly next to him.

"I must give him the chance to renounce his gifts. Allow him to stay by my side, as you have."

Gaius said nothing. His habit of late if he did not agree with his king's decisions. Uther understood the sacrifices that Gaius had made to support him in bringing order to Camelot after the chaos of magic. But he missed their talks, missed the camaraderie they'd had when Uther had taken Camelot as his own.

It was one more sacrifice. As King he couldn't afford his friend now. He had to have his trusted servant. Gaius' knowledge of magic alone would help combat those who would not adhere to Camelot's rule.

He waited impatiently, stroking the long nose of his steed, as the knights moved from hut to hut. It was Kieran that eventually returned to him, something clutched tightly in his hands.

"What have you found?"

Kieran held out his hand and released his coiled fingers, revealing a carved wooden dragon. Uther nearly smiled at it. Balinor would carve the things whenever he was deep in thought or troubled. He plucked the tiny dragon from Kieran's hand.

"Where is he?" he asked, tracing a finger over a delicate wing.

"The woman says that he is dead, sire," Kieran answered. "And there is more, m'lord. There is a child, a babe."

Uther's gaze tore from the wooden carving to Kieran, not noticing Gaius do the same. "Balinor's?"

"The woman denies it, but I believe so, sire. The dragon was found hanging over his crib and there is something of the dragonlord in the babe."

"Take me to him," Uther commanded.

"Sire!" Gaius protested, hurrying alongside his liege. "He is but a boy."

"I would see his child."

Uther stepped into the hut and cringed at the smallness of it. Having grown-up within castle walls, staying inside the two room block of mortal and straw would cause him to asphyxiate before too long. The woman was only a few feet from the door, her face young, pretty, frightened, but in control. She now held the screaming child in her arms, bouncing him up and down in a vein effort to silence his squalls.

She gave an awkward bow.

Showing more care than he'd normally like, Uther approached her. "What is your name?"

"Hunith, m'lord."

Her speech was fine, educated, which surprised him. He wondered briefly if she had been the daughter of some exiled lord. "Do you know the punishment of harboring an enemy of Camelot?"

Her eyes turned to steel. "I'm not a citizen of Camelot."

"How did Balinor die?" he asked softly. This woman had protected his friend, and if Kieran was right about the boy in her arms, she'd also loved him.

"Fire head," she answered. "It took the village last winter. He tried to hea…to help, but eventually took ill himself. I didn't even know I was pregnant."

This drew Uther's attention back to the child. His tears had exhausted into soft whimpers. A dragonlord already, if the ancient myths were true. There was about his innate gifts much that Balinor had felt was too sacred to share with Uther.

He hadn't been able to save Balinor, but perhaps he could aid the son.

"May I see him?" It was posed as a question, but the tone in his voice broke no argument.

Hunith's face drained of color, her eyes flicking over to Gaius and Kieran. No doubt, she wondered hat would become of her if she refused. After a moment, she sighed and handed the babe, Merlin, into his arms.

Merlin wasn't very old, two or three months old, a whole year and half younger than Arthur. Wisps of fine black hair mushroomed from a head still soft from birthing. He was pale and bore the signs of Balinor's long lanky form. There was no question that he was holding Balinor's son, a dragonlord, and was bound by his own law to extinguish the child's life. Yet, he had come here to try and make peace with Balinor. In the father's absence, could he save the son?

"You know what he is? That he is a dragonlord?"

Hunith didn't answer, but Gaius twitched under the question. "Sire, Merlin will never know a dragon. Please spare him this?"

It was the most impassioned speech Gaius had made in the 18 months since his declaration against magic. He had begun to fear he'd frightened Gaius into too strict a subservience.

"I will," he assured them. "Under two conditions."

For a moment, Hunith appeared as though she would swoon with relief. "Anything, m'lord."

"One, Gaius you must bind his powers."

He heard the physician's disapproval in his silence. Binding a child's ability to use magic could be dangerous and could likely lead Merlin to be damaged. "And second, Sire?"  
>"He will come and live under my watchful eye, a prince and son of Camelot."<p>

"No," Hunith cried. "M'lord, please. He is all I have left. Please do not take him from me."

Uther was resolute. He had not saved the father, but he would save Merlin and raise him as his own. "I will need a nursing woman; you may stay with him until you are no longer needed."

"And then, m'lord?"

"You will be well cared for; there will be nothing you shall desire that it will not be given. And Merlin will be raised in the knight's code, a prince among men, as his father should have been. But he must never know who you truly are. I cannot have his loyalties divided."

"May I have a moment to consider, m'lord?" Hunith asked. Tears carved patterns down her smooth face.

"Of course," Uther said. "Kieran, come with me. We'll prepare to depart as soon as the lady has made her decision."

Gaius stepped forward, holding out his arms. "I'd like to make sure the child is healthy."

Passing the babe to him, Uther said, "Be quick about it."

"Yes, Sire."

Gaius breathed a sigh of relief as Uther exited his sister's house. He turned his attention to Merlin, now fast asleep in his arms. He examined him quickly. The child was indeed quite healthy, but an odd thing happened when he tested the boy's reflexes. A flash of gold was just visible beneath the shallow eyelids and the cups in the cupboards all gave a violent shiver.

Hunith regarded the magical disturbance with an air of defeat. Yet, there was no surprise.

"He was born like this, Gaius." She brought a hand to her mouth, biting a finger until he was afraid she'd pierce the skin.

"That isn't possible," he murmured, staring at his nephew with a new sense of wonderment. "Is Balinor truly dead?"

She shook her head, pulling her hand away with an effort. "A scouting party from Camelot came too close during the fire head outbreak. He didn't want to put me in danger, so he left."

He withheld the urge to scold her, however ill-advised her relationship with Balinor. It was partly his fault, sending the dragonlord to his sister. She had already lost the man she loved and was now faced with a choice between life and death for her son.

"I will have to give him up, won't I?" she asked quietly. "It is the only way to keep them both safe."

"I'm afraid so. I will have to dampen his powers; I do not believe I could bind them. Eventually, he will know he has magic"

"You will look after him, won't you, Gaius? Protect him. Teach him, when he's old enough. Please?"

He bounced the boy gently as Merlin stirred. "Of course. But Hunith, he will grow up in a kingdom that despises magic. When he learns what he is…well, I do not know what affect it will have on him."

Two days later, Uther carried his newest son into the castle and headed straight toward Arthur's nursery. The nearly two-year-old was stood before a dummy, a practice sword clutched tightly in his child-chubby hands. The knight who was guiding Arthur through his lessons, bowed when he saw his liege enter.

"Leave us," Uther dismissed.

The knight vanished, as Arthur smiled brightly and hurried to his father, wrapping his arms around the tall man's legs.

Kneeling down to his eldest son's height, he unwrapped enough of the swaddling cloth around the baby's face and showed Arthur the child. "Arthur, this is your new brother. His name is Merlin."


	2. The Dragon's Call  Part 1

Sorry about the delay. I've been on vacation. Updates should be coming more quickly. Thank you all for your great response.

Still don't own Merlin, but I wouldn't mind Gwaine.

The Dragon's Call – Part 1

_It's not a celebration in Camelot, without an execution,_ Prince Merlin thought as he watched his father from the vantage point of his bedroom window. He knew he should be down there, celebrating with his father and brother, but could not bring himself to watch one more execution.

He'd begged off, claiming that he felt ill. It wasn't wholly a lie. The thought of one more life extinguished had turned his stomach, no matter how deserving the felon might be. He knew that magic was dangerous, understood that the law had to be held to its highest degree. Still, he did not see how every offense needed to be punishable by death.

Desperation could make any man turn to a necessary evil. If you wanted to save your farm or the woman that you loved or your first born child, would the evils of magic be that important to you?

He didn't know what the sorcerer in the square had done, he just knew that no one else had been hurt and to punish him so severely helped no one.

Merlin waited until his father gave the signal to end the man's life before turning back into his chambers. He walked to his work table, just as he heard the cries of a mother mourning her son and making idle threats. His servant, Roderick, had already been by leaving his breakfast on top of papers that were the last topic of argument between him and Arthur. The lower town needed renovations and their father had delegated the details to the two princes.

The food, like the project, remained untouched.

He rubbed at his aching head. He only hopped that he could avoid Arthur for today, at least until the banquet tonight, and then he would have time to reformat his strategy. His older brother had taken it into his head that everything he said and believed was law. Merlin couldn't wait until the prat was actually made Crown Prince. There would be no living with him then.

Merlin ignored breakfast and picked the bottle of medicine from his bureau. He sighed, it was empty. Which meant he'd have to brave the palace corridors and get some more from Gaius.

As he moved to where Gaius' kept his lab, he nodded to the servants and knights as they passed. He was thankful that none of them tried to stop him. He knew that he wasn't very popular with the knights, not the way Arthur was, and most of the servants were too frightened to respond to his attempts of conversation.

He stopped abruptly, as a pile of laundry fell at his feet.

"Oh, your majesty, I'm so sorry."

Gwen dropped to her knees, gather armfuls of the laundry and dumping it into the woven basket at her side.

Ignoring his headache, he knelt down and helped Gwen gather the clothing. "It's alright, Gwen."

"You shouldn't do that," she snapped, snatching a tunic from his grasp. Immediately, she blushed, casting her eyes down. "I mean, you don't have to. Not that you can't, m'lord. It's just that you shouldn't. Not that I'm trying to tell you what to do. I wouldn't."

Trying to be reassuring, Merlin gave her the grin that Arthur had long ago labeled goofy. "Gwen, breathe. And you're supposed to call me Merlin, remember?"

Gwen had been Morgana's maid since the raven-haired beauty had moved to Camelot five years ago. He'd practically had grown up with her and still she curtsied to him every time they crossed paths. He longed for the day she'd just consider him a friend and not the spare prince of Camelot.

She returned his smile with one of her shy ones. At least she looked far less harried. "I remember."

He helped her clean up the rest, then pressed a hand to his head and shut his eyes tight as the headache returned with a vengeance. He sighed, when cool, gentle but firm, fingers rubbed at his temples.

"Thank you, Guinevere," he muttered.

"It looks like a bad one."

He gave a snort. "Arthur's a prat."

Gwen tried to hold back and a giggle and failed. "He can't really be held responsible for the headaches you've had all your life."

"I've known him all my life," Merlin debated.

She gave a sad sigh. "You two used to be so close. What happened?"

"I don't know. We just don't see things the same way anymore." He sat in silence for a moment, letting Gwen sooth the pain from his head. If only she could make things right with Arthur so simply.

When he felt the pain was manageable, he took Gwen's hands away from his head and opened his eyes. "Thanks, again, Gwen. You're an angel. I'd better go see Gaius now. Will you tell Morgana I'll be by to see her this afternoon?"

"Of course. Feel better, Merlin."

She disappeared down the corridor, the large basket giving her steps a strange wobble. By the time he pushed the physician's door open, he was nearly blind with the pain.

Several things happened at once. Gaius gave a cry drawing Merlin's attention to the old man balanced precariously on a ladder reaching for a bottle of something or other. He knew immediately that Gaius was going to fall. Then abruptly the pain in his head vanished and everything seemed to move with the speed of molasses. Gaius fell, but he descended at a rate that was so ridiculously slow that Merlin felt as though he could run over and catch the old man himself.

But the next thing that happened sent Merlin spiraling backward and colliding painful on his backside. Gaius' cot moved of its own accord, coming to rest just below Gaius as time suddenly sped up.

Merlin was still gasping and gawking, his blue eyes skipping from Gaius to where the old man had been only a second before.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed.

"That was….that was…," he couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence. _That was magic,_ his mind rebelled against him. "Gaius?" he asked, silently begging the old man to deny what had just happened.

Gaius looked resigned, his face pained. He stepped up from the cot that had saved his life and walked over to the young prince. He held out a wizened hand and Merlin grasped on it like it was a life-saving tether.

The older man led him to his small work table, fetched him a glass of water and watched silently as Merlin sipped at it. His heart was beating at a triple cadence and he felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs between sips.

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't have magic. Something else must have caused Gaius to slow down; something else must have moved that cot. Wind! It must have been a burst of freakish wind.

The comforting lie allowed him to calm down. Even if he knew it was a lie, it was a tiny piece of hope to cling to. He knew he'd been responsible. He'd felt the power move through him somehow.

He was still shaking when Gaius finally spoke. "I've been waiting for this day. I went over this conversation in my mind at least a 100 times." He gave an unhappy chuckle. "It never started out with you saving my life. Thank you, sire."

Gaius rarely called him sire, unless inside his father's company, then he made sure to maintain the proper protocol. He knew that he wouldn't be able to delude himself for too much longer.

"Gaius," he breathed. "This can't be possible."

"I'm afraid it is, Merlin."

The young prince shook his head. "No. My father would have realized, he would have…" He trailed off. Would his father have had him executed? No. Surely, not. Not if he'd been a helpless child. "I haven't used magic in my entire life. I haven't studied it. This is impossible."

"Merlin," Gaius tried again.

"No. I had a headache, I was coming to see you, I opened the door and…something happened…out of the ordinary."

"Merlin, do you have a headache now?"

He brought a hand to his forehead, pushing aside his dark locks as if searching for the pain that had been their only moments ago.

"No," he answered surprised. "But I haven't had my medicine."

"That's because the medicine was meant to dull your magic, to make it difficult to rise to the surface. It wasn't a cure for your headaches, it just pushed your magic down," Gaius explained with a quiet, calming voice. "Merlin, when you were born, your mother made me promise that I would look after you. That I would keep you safe. "

"My mother? She knew I had magic?"

"Yes," Gaius replied. "I swore to keep you safe and hidden until it would no longer be possible. That day has come. Now, I will help you learn to control these powers."

"Learn?" His mind was spinning. He couldn't learn magic. Having it was one thing, but purposefully using it …his father would see this as the deepest of betrayals. Merlin didn't even want to think of what Uther might do if he learned of what had happened just now. "Gaius, what am I? A monster?"

"You are Merlin Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, and a warlock."

Warlock? That sounded a little better than sorcerer. Certainly less sinister. "What's the difference?"

"Warlocks were those who had an innate ability to use their gifts. Most people who use magic, study for years to even be able to speak a spell. Warlocks did not require the same amount of studying. They were rare beings. And among warlocks, you are rarer still, a talent that I have never heard of in all my days. You were doing complicated spells, when you were months old. It was why I was so desperate to keep your talents hidden. Uther at that time would have been beyond reasoning, even with his own son."

"And now?" Merlin demanded.

"Now, that instinctive magic will work inside you, whether you will it or not. It is best to learn to control it, until we find it safe to tell your father."

Merlin slumped in his chair, burying his face in his hands. His father would never relent. He remembered the man in the square earlier this morning, Collins his name was; remember the unyielding determination in his father's eyes. He could still hear the cries of the man's mother. Hadn't she said something about 'a son for a son?'

A hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed. "Merlin, I know this is all sudden, but it is not as dire as you might imagine."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? You should have told me long ago," he accused.

"Maybe," Gaius admitted. "But I was only doing what I thought was best. I am sorry, Merlin, if I made the wrong choice."

He was scared and his anger at Gaius had pushed some of that fright away. But the anger quickly melted under the old man's apology. Gaius had looked after him, had protected him. He knew, better than anyone, that Camelot and her king were not perfect.

"Is there a way to keep me from being corrupted?" he whispered, afraid of the answer.

"Merlin, magic cannot rob you of your choices. Does it have corruptive elements? Yes, all power does. But it is up to each and every one who wields it to decide if they will use it for good or for ill. I've watched you grow all these years, Merlin. You have a kind heart, if you follow that; it will never lead you wrong."

Merlin nodded, digesting everything Gaius was telling him. He had the knee jerk reaction that all magic and those who used it were evil and corrupt; it had been too ingrained in him. But if he thought about it, really thought about it objectively, some part of him had always known it was as simple as that.

"Gaius, how do you know so much?"

The old man cleared his throat, a self-deprecating smile on his thin lips. "Well, before the purge, this old man had a small talent of his own. It wasn't a hundredth of yours, but I was an avid study before your father outlawed the practice and I renounced magic."

Merlin felt his eyes widen to the size of a gold coin. "You are full of surprises. So what do I do?"  
>"For now, nothing. I don't want you to try to use your magic and I want all your thoughts concentrated on not using it. Understood?"<p>

Gaius didn't need to tell him twice. He'd rather like it if the magical surge never happened again. "But how do I learn to control it?"

"Ah," Gaius held up a finger. "Wait right here."

The physician walked into the backroom. Merlin waited as he heard heavy thuds on the ground and then the hissing sound of stone scrapping against stone. Looking a little more disheveled than when he exited, Gaius came back holding an old leather bound book.

"I was given this when I was around your age. This grimoire will help you along the way. It was given to me by my teacher and he from his. Now I give it to you."

Merlin took the book, ran a finger over the leather. He cracked it open and thumbed through the pages. A book of magic. One that would help him. It still didn't seem real. He was half tempted to try and sell himself on the freakish, but completely explainable, wind. He was still scared, afraid to lose his father's love and his own life in one sharp blow, but maybe Gaius was right. This didn't have to be a waking nightmare.


	3. The Dragon's Call  Part 2

Still don't own. I actually looked up clodpoll. It means dolt or extremely unintelligent. How does Merlin know all these words?

The Dragon's Call – Part 2

Leon knew there was going to be trouble, once he saw Prince Merlin making his way from the physician's tower. Lately, Arthur and Merlin could not cross paths without some argument passing between them. The king was at his wits end with the two and had elicited special instructions if the two young princes were to ever go beyond arguing.

His only hope was to head off Merlin before he could see Arthur's current display of arrogance. The heir apparent was feeling the pressure more and more as his twenty-first birthday approached and he was made the Crowned Prince of Camelot. Arthur would one day be king, a position that Merlin would never fully understand. It required a lot of responsibility. Arthur had yet to learn the best way to lead. It would come in time.

Merlin had no patience for it. Or for Arthur's arrogance.

As Leon made his way to head off the younger prince, he watched Merlin's eyes narrow from troubled to determine. His steps, which had been meandering before, were now strong and purposeful.

_Must move faster next time,_ Leon commanded himself.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin demanded, speaking to his older brother in a tone no other would dare.

Leon watched as Arthur's back stiffened at Merlin's words. He'd been about to throw his knife at the target pressing down on a young servant's back. Now he spun around a menacing smile on his full lips. "Well, _Mer_lin, I'm practicing."

"Practicing what, _Arth_ur?" Merlin questioned, exaggerating his brother's name in the same manner Arthur had his. "Being a clodpoll?"  
>"No. Its called target practice. And if you weren't such a girl, you'd realize that."<p>

Merlin bristled. There was a great amount of disrespect amongst some of the knights regarding the youngest prince. It was no secret that Merlin had been sickly most of his life. While there was relief amongst the nobility that the heir had not been affected, a number of the knights felt that they should not have to bow and scrap to a man who had the constitution of a girl.

Apparently, Merlin had heard the mutterings as well. Having Arthur mimic them was probably the reason why Merlin's face had gone red.

"Why don't you show me?" Merlin said. His voice was calm, belying the fury underneath. "You are dismissed, John."

Arthur hesitated, his eyes growing concerned. Whatever the differences between the brothers, Arthur could never physically wound his brother. "No, John, you are not."

The poor servant, already heavy laden with the wooden target on his back, now looked between the two princes like a small child waiting for his parents to give permission. He wasn't the only one. Half the knights were waiting with baited breath to see what Arthur and Merlin would do.

"Come on, Arthur. It doesn't have to be target practice. What would you like? Swords? Mace?" Merlin asked.

Leon suspected that Merlin enjoyed Arthur's indecision. But he was forcing the issue too much. Arthur would feel like he had no other choice then to teach his younger brother a lesson in front of his knights.

Arthur was about to decline, when one of the knights to his right bumped his shoulder. "Go on, sire. Show him how it's done."

The others echoed his thought and Arthur's concern vanished under the peer pressure. "Alright, Merlin, you decide."

Leon surged forward. "Sire, I do not believe this is a good idea. Merlin just came from the physician."

"Don't worry, Sir Leon," Arthur said, placating. "This is just a bit of fun, right, Merlin?"  
>"Of course," the younger boy said confidently.<p>

Merlin chose swords and John hurried to fetch the prince a once of the spares. Merlin had been instructed in the basics of all warfare but any prolonged concentration had ended in a debilitating headache and Gaius tending to him for days.

Once the two brothers were squared off, Arthur attacked without mercy. At first Leon had thought Arthur had allowed his anger to get away from him, but no, the price was in control. He only wished to end this stupid contest before Merlin could grow ill.

Merlin's block was sluggish, but firm when Arthur's sword struck. He twisted his blade and flicked Arthur's off. Leon could see the effort Merlin was putting into this. The sword hadn't been designed for him; it was too heavy for his long lanky form and not balanced for his reach. He was just as determined to prove himself as Arthur.

The battle raged on. Merlin holding his own, though it was clear to Leon that Arthur was holding back. Whatever the differences between the two brothers, they always looked out for one another.

Then something happened Leon didn't expect. Merlin disarmed Arthur. It was impossible to tell from the angle how it had happened, but it left most of the knights with mouths ajar.

Merlin's smile was smug, a humorous light in his eyes. "Pick it up, Arthur."

Arthur glared at him and bent down to pick up his sword. Merlin had now unknowingly crossed the line of Arthur's patience. When the mock battle resumed, Arthur didn't hold back. It was a matter of minutes before Arthur had driven him out of the training grounds and into the market.

Leon and the rest of the knights followed at a distance not wanting to get too close to the wide arcs of the blades. Leon was beginning to worry; this would be around the time that Merlin's illness would rear its ugly head. Thankfully, though struggling to keep up with Arthur's relentless barrage, Merlin had not shown any distress.

The same could not be said for the marketplace. Most of the denizens had cleared a wide berth for the two warring princes, but swords cut through stands and sent hard earned fruits and vegetables tumbling to the ground. If this carried out much longer, the two would leave nothing but destruction behind them.

Arthur had backed Merlin into one of the pottery stales, with a vicious swipe he sent his brother's sword out of his hands, the sword hitting the ground in a plumb of dust. Merlin feel backwards as Arthur lunched forward, scurrying back on hands and feet. Switching, his grip on the pummel, Arthur raised the sword high and plunged it in between Merlin's legs.

The two brothers locked eyes, both dragging in haggard breaths. Simultaneously, they both burst out into laughter. The princes were giggling like a bunch of maidens, instead of the warriors they'd just proved themselves to be. Both were oblivious to the two knights of Uther's personal guard, racing towards them with looks that might have stopped a sorcerer in his tracks.

Arthur had stepped forward, reaching a hand out to help Merlin up when the two knights finally caught up to them. Leon was about to suggest to the knights that they help their princes, but realized that the rest of them had scattered, leaving him alone.

"This is all your fault," Arthur moaned, leaning his head back against the stone of the dungeon wall.

"My fault?" Merlin gasped, from his position exactly across from Arthur.

Apparently, their father had seen them 'practicing' from his chambers. He'd also seen the damage they'd caused in the market and had ordered Sir Eric and Sir Gwydir to apprehend his two sons and allow them to cool off in the dungeon.

"Yes. Why do you insist in upsetting me," Arthur answered.

"Maybe because you need someone to challenge you. Everybody is so willing to lick your boots; they can't hear what you're saying." There was a pause then Merlin continued, "Do you agree with the knights? Am I a useless prince?"

"I think today has proven otherwise." Arthur didn't rally answer the question. He'd always worried about Merlin, tried to protect him. So, yes, he had thought that way. "You are certainly full of surprises. Not even my best knights can disarm me."

His brother was now wearing his goofy grin. "I got lucky."

"Still, I'm impressed. It also looks like you may be getting better. No headache?"

Merlin shook his head, a shadow crossing over his eyes. "No. I feel fine. Well, save for the bruises. Really, Arthur, do you have to swing so hard?"

"It's not a pillow fight, Merlin."

"Yeah, I would have won that."

Arthur smirked. As boys they had bounced from one bed to the other, battling with their pillows, pretending to be knights and facing dragons and sorcerers. They'd whisper to each other into the night, when they should have been sleeping, talking of all the great deeds they would do and all the people they would save.

Arthur's boyhood wishes were now his duties and Merlin's were never realized.

"You used to want to do everything I said," Arthur mused. "What happened?"  
>"I'm not that child anymore." Merlin's eyes glaze, his thought turning inward. "I don't know who I am anymore."<p>

A stab of guilt hit Arthur as he watched insecurity mar Merlin's pale features. He knew he was partially responsible for that look, but there was something more, something else that hadn't been there in the last few months of their temperamental feud.

"I know who you are. You're the bane of my existence, little brother," Arthur said, using a his boot to nudge Merlin's. He didn't hesitate long before suggesting, "If you are better, maybe it's time you joined me with the knights."

Merlin paled further, an unidentifiable fear taking hold. "I…I don't know, Arthur."

"At first it will be just you and me, we'll test out if you're actually well. If that's the case, then you can begin training with us. I will one day be king, Merlin, I'd like to have the man I know will be loyal to me as head of my army."

Merlin sat up straighter at the unexpected praise. "Even if I question everything you do?"

"Well, I would like less of that, but I know you. Everything you'll do will be for Camelot, just like me."

The sound of the outer dungeon door clanking open brought both brothers to their feet. The brisk steps of their father announced his presence moments before his thunderous eyes locked both boys in place and sent their gazed down to the grubby floor.

"I guess I don't have to say how disappointed I am in the two of you," Uther said, his voice cold and firm. "The princes of Camelot brawling in the streets like a bunch of drunkards. Not to mention the damage the two of you inflicted. The people look to us for guidance and they have seen that the heir apparent and his brother are nothing more than children wreaking havoc. Arthur, I expect you to be an example to Merlin and to the people. This should never have happened."

Arthur gave a short nod. "Yes, Father."

"No," Merlin argued. "It was my fault. I was the one who provoked him."

Merlin didn't understand. It didn't matter whose fault it was. It was his responsibility. He was the future king of Camelot, he needed to show the people that he was capable of leading them.

Uther put a hand to his head and began to pace, a familiar gesture when arguing with Merlin. "I'm well aware of your foolish actions, boy. It is only lucky that you had received your medicine from Gaius before you decided to fight the finest knight in Camelot."

That silenced Merlin so quickly Arthur swore he heard his teeth clack together.

"Now, the two of you will get ready to receive Lady Helen. Tonight, there will be no arguing. In fact, silence will be preferable. And tomorrow, you will go to each vendor and personally apologize. Merlin if you are still well, I expect you and Arthur to repair the damage. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Father," the brothers said simultaneously.

Uther made a gesture and one of the guards unlocked the cell. "Merlin, you are free to go. Arthur, I would like a word with you."

Merlin paused, not wanting to abandon him to their father's further wrath, but Arthur waved him away. Uther watched him hurry out of the dungeon, concern in his pale green eyes. His father had feared for Merlin's like for nineteen years, never knowing if one day his illness would take a turn for the worse.

"He really is all right, Father," he reassured him. "I made sure of that."

"I know," Uther sighed. "But we must be very careful with him, Arthur."

"I am sorry, Father. You were right, I should have known better."

Uther put a hand on his shoulder and offered him a warmer smile. "You have more of a burden on your shoulders than Merlin. I know that imbalance can sometimes seem unfair. I just don't see what caused him to challenge you so."

"I think that Gaius' remedies are finally working, Father. He grew tired in the fight, but he was never ill. You know how some see him. They think he is a liability. He only wished to prove himself."

Now Uther's smile was wry. "You two are either at each other's throats or protecting one another's back. Sometimes, I do not know what to do with the two of you."

Arthur gave a mental sigh. His father was still disappointed but at least he had not totally stripped Arthur of his pride.

"Did he really disarm you?" Uther suddenly asked into Arthur's thoughts.

"Yes, well, I was taking it easy on him." He cleared his throat. "You know, because I didn't want to hurt him."

Uther clapped Arthur's back, chuckling.


	4. The Dragon's Call Part 3

Yep, don't own, just for the fun of it. This chapter surprised me, but it seemed so natural that it petty much wrote itself.

The Dragon's Call – Part 3

"You have kept the young warlock from me for too long, Gaius," the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, huffed as he settled on his perch inside the cavern underneath the castle.

From long practice, Gaius moved is torch so it would not blow out from the dragon's mighty breathe. "You know I had no choice in the matter."

"Yet now Merlin is aware of his power. You must bring him to me."

"Not now," Gaius braved. Despite the fact that Kilgharrah was chained, he knew how swiftly the dragon's wrath could be delivered.

"Gaius , you try my patience. He needs to know the truth of his powers. Still, he hears me not."

"But he has only had a day. He needs time to adjust," Gaius explained. "He is frightened of magic. What he could possible do. When he is more settled, I will send him to you. I promise. But until then, you must continue to be patient."

For a moment the wild yellow of the dragon's eyes whirled with fury and Gaius prepared to make a dash to the staircase. A minute passed and the dragon slumped in defeat. "Uther has already changed his course for many years; I suppose I can wait one more day. But remember this, Gaius, Merlin's fate cannot be changed, not by any potion bottle, and not by any pretended father."

This brought Gaius to the crux of the matter, his greatest fear. "I demand an oath from you. You must promise me that Merlin will not learn of his parentage from you."

"Who he believes his father to be, means nothing to me. It only helps the Once and Future King that Merlin already loves him as a brother."

Gaius knew that was as much as he was going to get from the irascible dragon. Age and too much time beneath the castle had turned the already temperamental creature cantankerous. "Then I give you my word I will send him to you."

"See that you do," and with that, the Dragon leaped into the air, disappearing into shadow.

Gaius mounted the stairs one at a time, feeling the ache in his old bones. He was so engrossed in his latest conversation with the dragon, that he nearly missed Merlin until the boy almost plowed into him.

"Oh, um, sorry, Gaius," he muttered.

Exasperated, the physician asked, "What are you doing down here?"

"I was in the dungeon."

"Whatever for?"

He turned his head down, his lips quirking at the end as though he found something funny and new he should not. "I sort of got in a duel with Arthur."

Gaius cocked one grey eyebrow. "What happened?"

"He was being an arse and I was angry after what you told me. I was stupid." He went still and leaned in close to Gaius. "I used magic. I didn't mean to," he said, catching Gaius' frustration. "It just sort of happened. Arthur didn't see anything. Didn't even suspect, really."

The old man had to restrain from slapping his secret nephew upside the head. The boy had known of his magic for less than a day and he was already using it in front of his brother. He might have actually followed his desire, if Merlin hadn't looked so utterly frightened and contrite about the whole experience.

"Gaius, what if I accidently use it, tonight, at the celebration? What if I hurt somebody?"

"You must focus, Merlin. Your magic is like breathing to you, you can do it without thinking, but you can also learn to control your breathing. Do you understand?" Merlin gave a shaky nod. "What did you feel when you used it on Arthur?"

"Tingling, warmth. It doesn't feel bad, Gaius. It feels good. Maybe too good," Merlin said, his thoughts trailing off. "I don't know what to do."

"Right now, it seems to be connected to your emotions. Anything that startles you or angers you and it reacts. Try to remain calm."

"Of course, Gaius, thank you." Merlin gripped his arm, gratitude shining in his blue eyes. "You don't know what it means to me to have your guidance."  
>Gaius nodded but said nothing. He loathed that only half the secret had been revealed. Merlin deserved to know the truth about everything. But he feared the consequences. Especially, considering how volatile Merlin's magic was right now. Anything that truly upset him might take down the castle walls. No one, not even the Great Dragon, knew how truly powerful he would become.<p>

He certainly didn't want to throw the weight of a kingdom on his shoulders while he was still adjusting to the fact that magic wasn't necessarily evil. Merlin's belief right now was that he'd be corrupted or that somehow it would invariably hurt the ones he loved. Until that changed, Gaius didn't know how he was supposed to send the boy to Kilgharrah.

"I must see Morgana, Gaius. Could we talk about this later? Tonight once everyone has gone to sleep?"

"Of course, Merlin."

Morgana gave her bed a longing look. The night had been filled with tossing and turning and shadows lingering in the darkness of her dreams. She longed to catch up on the sleep she'd lost in the last couple of days, but she had missed the execution today, only barely managing to avoid Uther's wrath by using Merlin, she doubted she could miss Lady Helen's performance tonight.

Maybe she could convince Merlin to fake ill and they could spend the night together. But no, there were rumors already buzzing around the court that the two princes had been fighting and that the king had thrown them in the dungeon. Why Merlin had wanted to get his brain's bashed in instead of spending time with her, she did not know.

"What would you like to wear tonight, m'lady?" Gwen asked, coming up from behind her.

"My sleep clothes," she joked with a grin.

"I doubt the King would approve," Gwen said, grabbing the brush from her nightstand and working at her hair. "But Prince Merlin might."

Morgana blushed and slapped at Gwen playfully. "Don't give him ideas, Gwen."

"I'm not sure Merlin would know what to do with such an idea," Gwen muttered.

This time Morgana giggled. "He's not that bad, but you're probably right." She stifled a yawn.

"Do you want me to fetch you a sleeping draft from Gaius?"

Morgana frowned. She was tired of those old remedies. She was just plain tired. Once she got some sleep, she wouldn't be such a grouch. "No thank you, Gwen. I'm sorry, I got us side-tracked. Will you get me the red dress?"

"The red dress it is."

A knock sounded at her bedroom door and with a knowing smile Gwen opened it to reveal Merlin. "I'll give you two a few minutes."

"Thanks, Gwen."

"Really, Merlin, sticking up for servants and fighting with Arthur. I think you're trying to make every serving girl Camelot swoon over you," she jibed with a smirk.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "For the last time, Gwen does not have a crush on me." He cross the room to where she sat at her dressing table and held out his hands. She took them and helped her to a standing position. "Besides there's only one girl for me."

Morgana looked up at his thin, chiseled face. "Do I know her?"

He cupped her cheek with a long-fingered hand. "I believe so." He leaned down and kissed her gently. Her arms went up to hug around his chest. She cursed how tall he was.

When they broke apart, Morgana leaned her head against his chest and Merlin rested his chin on her head. "I shouldn't stay long," he said. "I've got to go welcome Lady Helen or I might not live long enough to see our betrothal actually end in a wedding."

Morgana had been betrothed to Merlin since she'd been twelve –years-old. Her father, Gorlois, and the king had seen an opportunity to seal their families together and solidify their friendship. The kingdom had been overjoyed y the news. Morgana had been less than thrilled. Although she had known Merlin all her life, having someone else decide who she was going to love had been strictly against her young romantic heart.

It wasn't until Gorlois was killed in battle and Uther had brought his future daughter-in-law to Camelot that Morgana began to feel a change in the way she thought of Merlin. Between her nightmares and his bouts of illness, they had spent a lot of nights and early morning together talking.

It was then that Merlin had told her that he'd loved her since the first time he'd seen her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "Gwen said that you had a horrible headache this morning."

"I'm fine," he said, giving her a bright grin. "Gaius gave me a draft and I'm right as rain."

"I'm glad, though I was hoping we could use your illness to miss the performance tonight. Not that I see anything to celebrate. A man practices magic, not matter the reason, and he's executed. And how do we react, we throw a banquet."

Abruptly, Merlin turned away from her. "Can we talk about anything other than magic today? Or how my father's becoming a tyrant?"

"What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nothing," he said too quickly.

Morgana shook her head. "I know you too well, Merlin. You've never lied to me. Now tell me, what's troubling you?"  
>"I don't know. It's a lot of things. I've made bad choices today and I'm tired and sore. And I realized that things in my life are not going the way I want them to, that I'm not the kind of person I want to be. I'm not even sure who I want to be anymore."<p>

She froze under his tirade, not sure where all this was coming from. But she could see the pain his eyes. "Okay, it's fine. This is a magic free day. Now come here and rest with me for a minute before you have to leave and Gwen comes to get me ready for tonight."

He allowed her to drag him over to the bed, where she snuggled up to his side and pulled his arms around her. It wasn't very long before she felt her fatigue take over and her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Merlin gave a breathy chuckle next to her ear. "Are you asleep?'

"No," she murmured.

He rubbed her back and his full, firm lips kissed her forehead. "Bad dreams?"

"Hm," she answered.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"If only you could stay with me while I slept tonight," Morgana tightened her grip on him.

"Soon, I hope. Once Father has cooled down, I'll talk to him about it," he promised. "Are you sure about this, Arthur's still available."

She dug a finger into his side. "Do not even joke, Merlin. The very idea gives me chills. There is only one prince I'll be marrying and it is not a blonde prat."

They stayed like that for several minutes, Morgana fading in and out of consciousness, feeling safe in Merlin's arms. She was never asleep long enough for the nightmares to take hold but she could see fits and starts. And it was long enough to bring back the memory of last night's nightmares.

She bolted up in her bed, panic taking hold of green eyes.

"Morgana, what is it? Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Merlin asked, holding her by her shoulders now.

It was crazy. It was just a dream, but she remembered the fear, the very real fear. And if it wasn't a dream, Arthur would die tonight. "Merlin. I remember my nightmare."

She was trembling now and Merlin put an arm around her, allowing her to rest against his chest. "Morgana, you're scaring me. Tell me what's happening."

"My dream," she said, turning around in Merlin's arms. "In my dream, I saw Arthur die tonight, Merlin. You have to keep close to him tonight, Merlin."

His eyes narrowed on her, a light of understanding blazing. "It's okay, Morgana, I understand. It's okay. I won't let anything happen to Arthur." He hugged her close, running a hand through the waves of her dark hair. "Shush, now. Try to get some sleep and I'll stay and chase the nightmares away."

She watched as he closed his eyes and his brow furrowed in concentration. Strangely enough, she did feel better, the fear a distant echo and sleep a balm against her mental wounds.


	5. The Dragon's Call Part 4

Still don't own. Just to clear some things up. Arthur is 20 almost 21, Merlin is 19, Morgana is around his age. It is said in the series that Morgause was still a baby when Arthur was born and the purge started. I always thought Morgause was older than Morgana. I know in the legend Morgana is supposed to be older than Arthur, but heck so is Merlin. So oh well.

I hope to have the next chapter up faster and it should finish this part of the story.

**The Dragon's Call – Part 4**

Uther watched his two sons as they hastened down the stairs of the palace to stand by his side. They were identically dressed, though the clothes did little to change their difference. Arthur's only served to accentuate his broad shoulders, the suppleness of his movement. While Merlin's clothes had been cut to show his long, whipcord strength and only heightened the sense of exotic mystery that clung to him like an aura.

Everything was polished, straight, and even Merlin's hair had been combed to hide his unfortunate ears. It was good to know he could still cow his sons into obedience, at least in this. He knew whenever Arthur and Merlin had their mind set on anything, they would move heaven and hell to accomplish it, fathers and kings be damned.

It would make for a truly firm Camelot in the future, but for now, it gave Uther a headache.

Merlin's boot caught against a cobble stone and Arthur's hand instinctively shot out to grab the collar of his brother's jacket, steadying him with practiced ease. Uther could only hope that Arthur was right, that Merlin was well and he would now be able to grow out of his clumsiness.

Merlin shot his brother a grateful smile, shrugging off Arthur's hand and giving him a playful push. He didn't escalate, after all they were on their best behavior, but it showed that for a moment, there was a cease fire in their verbal war.

"Father," they greeted and bowed their heads simultaneously.

"That's more like it," he said. "Now you look like Princes of Camelot."

Arthur looked solemn, as he usually did in Uther's presence lately, while Merlin fought back a grin. It was another show of the constant duality of the two brothers. He knew, of course, that Merlin was not his own by blood, but it surprised him how much they could differ growing up under the same roof.

He was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of hoof beats on stone. He watched as the Lady Helen's carriage came into the courtyard. As the carriage came to a stop, he stepped forward, waiting for a knight to pull open the door.

Lady Helen stepped out and Uther offered her a hand once she approached. She was an enchanting creature; wide brown eyes, a full mouth and an upturned nose that gave her a charming child-like quality. Uther had often observed her from afar and had enjoyed her company every time she came to Camelot.

"Sire," she greeted with a bow to him.

"Lady Helen, it is always a pleasure to have you grace out halls." He turned to the side gesturing Arthur and Merlin forward. "You remember my sons, Princes Arthur and Merlin."

She bowed again, her smile full of delight. "Of course, but they have grown so much." She made a show of bowing again. "You must be so proud of them, so very proud indeed."

"My Lady Helen, my brother and I would like to welcome you to Camelot and if there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask either myself or Merlin," Arthur said, offering his hand.

"Prince Arthur, you've grown so tall and strong, heir to the throne, surely the apple of your father's eyes," she praised.

Arthur nodded uncomfortably to her words. "I do not know about that, Lady Helen. I try to live up to his example."

"He is the finest Knight in all of Camelot," Uther announced proudly.

"And Prince Merlin?" Helen asked.

Uther opened his mouth to explain his youngest son and found that he could not pinpoint exactly what made Merlin special. It was there beneath the smiling exterior or the wary pain when he was ill, but indefinable nonetheless.

"I'm the brilliant one, m'lady," he said with his usual sly grin. He offered the lady his arm. "And I might say the better with the feminine species. May I escort you to your room, m'lady?"  
>Uther hid a smile behind a gloved hand. Yes, indeed, Merlin was inscrutable.<p>

Merlin didn't know what it was, but he felt itchy in Lady Helen's presence. It was like a thousand moths were beating their wings all over his body. He'd never felt this way before. But he'd never been aware of his magic before. Was there something about Lady Helen that sparked his magic abilities?

He didn't know. And his frustration was continually mounting. This day had been nothing but one nerve-wrecking moment after the other. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and wake up back in the world he knew.

Gaius kept telling him he had nothing to fear, but everything had to be kept a secret. If it had only been a few years ago, he would have told Arthur, would have shown his brother what he could do and would ask his advice. But now, he wasn't sure what would happen if he told Arthur or their father what was happen.

Merlin knew his father loved him, but he couldn't be sure if his father's love would outweigh his father's hatred of magic. And what would it mean for him, if the King of Camelot learned his son conspired against the laws of the kingdom.

Absently, Merlin let out a sigh. He almost flinched with a thin hand patted his arm. "Something trouble you, sire?"

His smile was strained. "Nothing for you to worry about, m'lady. It has been a long day. But I am sure your performance tonight will revitalize me."

"You flatter me, sire," she said with feigned shyness. She looked up at him, a frown furrowing her brown. "I hope you do not take me to forward, sire, but I must say I do not see much of His Majesty in you."

"I'm told I take after my mother," he answered.

"Ah, yes, so sad. Both you and Arthur raised motherless. It must have been difficult for the both of you."

Merlin was thankful that she did not ask more about his mother. There was very little else he could tell her. He had not even been told her name; just that she'd been from a foreign kingdom and had sent Merlin to Uther, unwilling to raise the child on her own. It explained his rather unusual features – the night to Arthur's day. To be fair, Arthur knew little more than he did. Ygraine had died while Arthur drew in his first breath.

Both abandoned.

"It is true that we never knew either of our mothers, but when we think of a mother figure, we have our nurse, Hunith. She has moved back to her village, but she visits when she has the chance."

Lady Helen nodded her kind eyes sympathetic. "You must miss her."

"I do, but she said that she missed her home, her people. I could not force her to stay." He was suddenly struck with a longing to see his old nurse. It had been nearly a year since her last visit. They could not go to Ealdor. Even under the best of circumstances, Cenred could declare they were encroaching upon his kingdom.

"You have a kind heart, m'lord."

Now Merlin turned shy, unsure. "Thank you, m'lady."

He stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. "I hope you will be comfortable here."

The lady took a turn around the room, running a hand over the smoothness of a bureau and sinking into the bed. She gave a girlish giggle. "Who could turn down the best in Camelot?"

He smiled, bowing his head in farewell. For a moment he caught her visage in the mirror and nearly fell forward. She raced to his side, holding him by his shoulders. It took every ounce of his court training not to wince away from her.

"Sire, are you well?"

Merlin shook his head, trying to reconcile the beautiful woman before him with the old hag that had been reflected in the mirror's glass. Magic. This wasn't Lady Helen. He wasn't sure who she was, but she was using magic. No adept came to Camelot with good intentions. Well, except for him, he hoped. But he'd been born here and had never sought out anything magical.

It had found him.

"I'm sorry, m'lady," he murmured. "Dizzy spell, I'm healing well, but Gaius, my physician, will want to make sure that I am not having a relapse. Will you excuse me, m'lady?"

"Of course."

Painstakingly, Merlin made his way back to Gaius' tower. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, didn't want to have a bunch of guards or knights going to his father and telling him, his youngest son was spouting warning of witches in the palace. What else could Lady Helen be but a sorceress?

But that didn't mean she was here with an ill purpose. Only this morning, he'd been thinking that there were a number of reasons for a man or woman to turn to magic. That desperation could make anyone turn to the lessor of two evils. Was there a reason that the old woman wanted to hide away looking like Lady Helen?

He had to admit, it sounded tempting. He wouldn't have to be Prince Merlin. He could be anyone he wanted. Could maybe go across the sea, to where his mother's people were supposed to be? No need to worry about magic or what Arthur or his father would do if they discovered it? And if he did become corrupted, then he wouldn't hurt anyone he loved.

Very tempting.

A tiny part of him wished to turn around and ask the old woman how it was done. But his courage outweighed his fear. He loved his family too much to turn away from them no matter how easy it might be.

So he opened the door to Gaius' tower, this time knocking before he pushed it open.

"Merlin, I should put a bed for you in the back for how often you've been here today."  
>"Lady Helen isn't Lady Helen, Gaius."<p>

The physician's eyebrow cocked in his usual silent query. "Merlin, you are not making any sense. Now start at the beginning."

He swallowed, rearranging his thoughts. "Father wanted Arthur and me to meet Lady Helen; I offered to escort her to her room. We somehow got onto the topic of my mother, but that doesn't really matter. Why would she want to know about my mother? But when we got there, I saw her in the mirror, Gaius. In the mirror, I didn't see Lady Helen, but an old woman. Whoever she is, she isn't Lady Helen."

It took Gaius a moment to follow Merlin's tirade. "Merlin, calm down."

"What are we going to do?"

"Do?" Gaius said, his voice rising on the word. "Merlin, you are going to do nothing but go to the banquet, Morgana on your arm, and be a Prince of Camelot. You will stay as inconspicuous as possible. I will investigate behind the scenes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Gaius. It's just, Morgana had this dream and I guess I'm overreacting."

"Dream?" Gaius asked, casually. "One of her nightmares?"  
>Merlin nodded. "She hasn't been sleeping. I think I accidently used magic on her, Gaius. I'm sorry, I keep trying to stop, but it just happens. I've been worried about her."<p>

"It's all right, Merlin. I'm glad you were able to help Morgana where I was not."

Merlin blanched. "Gaius, I didn't mean to…"

The old man waved hand. "You will learn that there are still many things that magic cannot fix, Merlin. Morgana will sleep tonight, but it will not end her nightmares."

"I just wish… I mean, why me? Of all the people in world, in Camelot, why would I be chosen to be this rare warlock? If fate's trying to tell us something, it has a horrible sense of humor."

Gaius gave a sardonic laugh. "Indeed, it does, Merlin. It does, indeed." He paused giving Merlin a meaningful look. "I'll see you later tonight. For now, let me worry about Lady Helen who is not Lady Helen."


	6. The Dragon's Call Part 5

Sorry for the lateness (again). I've been having some problems with my asthma and my medicine makes typing difficult. So here is the end of a The Dragon's Call. Just a heads up to however may be interested, I'm going to be following the story line exactly. There will be a few episodes that I will just have to adapt to this new storyline, but a lot of them will be different. And there will be flashbacks with Uther, Gaius, Balinor, and much more. So good reading.

Oh, yeah, I still don't own.

The Dragon's Call – Part 5

A collective gasp from all inside the banquet hall brought Arthur's eyes up to see Morgana standing at the entrance, dressed more dangerously than when she was in chain mail. The red gown and accompanying face paint was too provocative for Uther to ignore it and Merlin looked like he was going to asphyxiate.

"Have mercy," Arthur breathed, not realizing he'd said it until Merlin gave him a shove to the shoulder.

"Watch it," he warned. "That's my future bride."

His brother hurried to catch up with his betrothed, a look of malice in his blue eyes. He couldn't blame Merlin. Morgana loved to be the center of attention. While she might like all the eyes on her, Arthur knew that Merlin, and his girly sensibilities, would be deeply hurt. He could not think what the girl could be thinking.

"Tell me, Leon," Arthur spoke to the knight nearest him, while holding out his goblet for a servant to refill. "How is it my idiot brother is already betrothed, while I, the future king of Camelot, am left without a warm touch?"  
>Leon chuckled. "It is hard to say, sire. Perhaps we should seek a feminine opinion? What do you think, Gwen? Which would you prefer, Arthur or Merlin?"<p>

"Neither," the servant, a pretty girl with dark spiraling locks and evasive manner about her, pouring the wine answered. Gwen, Guinevere, Morgana's maid. She gave Leon a warning look that rivaled Merlin's. "I prefer much more ordinary men."

Sensing more to this question, Arthur said, "Really? Why is that?"

"What other choice do I have, sire?" she asked, with a blank expression in her usually sparkling eyes.

Arthur stilled. It hadn't been a cruel question, just a joke between friends, but from a servants point of view he must have seemed less than chivalrous. Considering the fact that both Merlin and Morgana were attached to Guinevere, he didn't want to have both his brother and the girl who was like his sister harping on him.

"Guinevere," he started.

She held up a hand. "There is no offense, sire, though I appreciate the concern." She shot Leon a pointed look. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Arthur shook his head, still feeling like he needed to somehow make amends. But before he could even form an apology that conveyed his feelings without actually conveying them, Guinevere had disappeared, attending to others at the banquet.

"I apologize, sire," Leon said. "Gwen grew up in my father's house hold. I tend to treat her like a little sister."

Arthur waved away his apology, distractedly watching as Morgana and Merlin argued in the corner. He didn't expect it to last that much longer, Merlin was already caving and Morgana would be chastened enough not to be so overt again. Well at least have the decency to give Merlin a little warning next time.

His father came in and made his way to the head table, he stood there green eyes commanding as he watched everyone scurry to take their places. Merlin led Morgana to her place left of Uther, then moved over to take his seat next to Arthur.

"Everything all right?" he asked, as Merlin stood next to him.

"Yeah," Merlin whispered back, clearly not wanting to talk about it any further.

Once everyone was in place, the King said, "We have had twenty years of peace. It has brought much prosperity to Camelot. It is my pleasure and greatest honor to introduce you to Lady Helen of Mora"

Everyone was seated as the melodic plucking of a harp signaled the performance. Arthur felt himself relax as Lady Helen's beautiful voice began to fill the banquet hall. So very soothing. He rested his head on his palm. He could forget about Merlin and Morgana's argument, the awkward conversation with Guinevere. Yes, he could put everything behind him, even the ever present pressure of his approaching destiny; the future King of Camelot.

He just drifted off to sleep.

It took Merlin only a minute to realize that whoever Lady Helen really was, she hadn't come to Camelot with good intentions. He covered his ears as he watched, helpless, as every single guest in the banquet hall, the nobility, the servants, his own family succumb to whatever enchantment Lady Helen was using.

He could only guess why he had been spared long enough to stop his ears and avoid the power of the song. He stood up, the webbing that had covered Arthur, catching on his cloak. The false Lady Helen pulled a dagger, raised it in the air, her gaze intent on his brother.

"Stop," he commanded, his own voice muffled beneath his hands.

Her gaze flicked upon him, but she continued her song, madness morphing her face into something hellish.

He searched frantically for something to stop her, unsure if it would be safe enough to approach her himself. He looked up to the ceiling and caught sight of the chandelier, hanging over the false Lady. In an instant, he felt that warm glow that had allowed him to stay just ahead of Arthur's trained abilities with the sword, that had given Morgana a moment of rest, now snap the ropes holding the chandelier.

It crashed down on her, catching her at her back and sending her sprawling to the floor. Her song evaporated and everyone began to stir. Merlin helped clean the webbing from Arthur and was about to move to Morgana when he heard a familiar cry of agony, the cry of a mother mourning her dead son.

He turned around in time to see the true visage of the woman underneath the chandelier. Suddenly, he knew who she was; Mary Collins, the woman whose son had been executed this morning. A woman who was so desperate for revenge she had turned to magic. Before the guard could reach her, before anyone could move, she'd sent the dagger, still clutched in her now wrinkled hands, shooting towards Arthur as though it had been launched from a bow.

As it had with Gaius, Merlin's magic stepped in again, slowing time around him, making it as fluid as molasses. And he could move through it, like swimming in the lake of Avalon. He grasped Arthur's shoulders and threw them backwards, the dagger narrowly missing them both.

Time caught up with him, Morgana cried, "Merlin! Arthur!" While his father commanded, "Arrest that woman."

Arthur was intermittently patting his own body and Merlin's, searching for injuries that do not exist. He stayed his brother's hands. "Arthur, Arthur, it's okay. I'm okay."

In a rare display of emotion, Arthur embraced his brother, hugging him so tight that Merlin almost couldn't breathe. He was moving to hug him back, when he felt a sharp slap to the back of his head. Arthur held him out at arm's distance. "You idiot! If you do anything like that again, I'll kill you myself."

"Well, that's gratitude for you," Merlin said with a grin. "And you know, that makes absolutely no sense."

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur snapped, but cupped the back of Merlin's neck in another near embrace.

Abruptly, Father was there, taking his turn, hauling Merlin and Arthur to their feet, raking his eyes over both of them. Merlin shifted on his feet, uncomfortable with intensity of his father's gaze, as if Uther might see the truth of how Merlin had save Arthur's life.

Instead, there was only relief and the usual anger that accompanied a magical attack. He clutched each of their shoulders, his mouth compressed into a thin line, fighting back the fear. "Do not worry," he assured them in a tight voice. "The sorcerer will be executed. I will ensure your safety."

"Yes, father," Arthur said. "I will see it done."

Merlin raised a hand and grasped his father's arm. He despised the hatred that clouded his father's mind, but he could not help the relief at the strength of his love. Somehow, someway, he had to find a way to erase the hatred without destroying the love, for both his father and for his brother. He shook underneath the polarity of those two emotions, hatred and love, one reinforcing the other. He was struck with the knowledge that it should not be like this. That there had to be a better way.

Before going to meet Gaius, Merlin snuck down into the dungeon. It was surprisingly easy. He and Arthur would have to address this problem. He snatched a torch from the wall and moved silently along the familiar dungeon walls. He stopped when he came upon her cell.

"Mary Collins?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"

A lump of grey tattered robes moved in the shadows of the cell. She came forward, eyeing him with morbid intrigue. "What brings the youngest prince of Camelot to my humble door?"

"I..I came to apologize," Merlin stammered. "I know there is nothing I can do to replace your son, nor is there nothing I can do to save your life tomorrow. But killing Arthur would have served you no purpose."

"And what would a boy like you know anything of my purpose?"

"I know that what drove you today is the very thing that drives my father. And this continual war has done nothing but taint the both of you. Do you really think your son would have relished Arthur's death? Do you think I relish yours, despite what you tried to do?"

He might as well have been talking to the wall behind her. Her face was as cold, hard and grey as the stone. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. There were twenty years of animosity between the kingdom and those with magic, he should have known better than to think he'd be able to wipe it all away with a single apology.

"I wish things were different," he said. "I'm sorry. I hope you will find your peace."

He walked away from the cell, emptier than when he'd walked in. When he reached the edge of the corridor, he leaned his back against the wall and slumped to the floor. Resting his head in his hands, he tried to hold the sadness at bay.

Would he always be caught between the two worlds? A prince of Camelot and an intuitive magician, each side of himself screaming for the death of the other. A helpless lump formed in his throat.

_Merlin,_ a voice whispered. His head jerked up. _Merlin._

He staggered to his feet, trying to follow the voice. It continued to call him and strangely enough, it seemed to get louder as he followed a specific path. He went deeper into the castle, past another set of guards that had drunk themselves into a stupor. Really, Arthur needed to know about this.

Following the stairs down, he found himself in a cavern under the castle. His torch lighting up only a few meters around him, he called, "Hello."

A rush of air and a brisk wind, signaled the arrival of the dragon only a heartbeat before the gigantic creature landed on rock outcropping. "You've heard my call at last, my young warlock. And I see already, that you have set your feet on the correct path. Already, you have sense your destiny and have saved the Once and Future King."

Merlin frowned. "I don't understand. Do you mean, Arthur?"

"Yes, my young warlock. You and your brother are meant to restore magic to Camelot and bring peace and prosperity to all of Albion."

Unknowingly, Merlin took a step forward. "You mean there is a way to heal the rift between my family and magic?"

"Yes, Merlin, there is."

"But how?"

"You. Only you have the power to keep your brother alive long enough to fulfill his destiny. You and Arthur are two sides of a coin. One without the other is incomplete. For Arthur to ascend to the throne as a just and righteous king, he needs you. And only your brother can help you fulfill your destiny and bring magic back to the realm."

Merlin couldn't believe it. What he wanted more than anything, to believe that he wasn't a monster, that he and Arthur could do wonderful things together, and that the pain and suffering could end; this dragon was telling him it was all possible.

"Me?" he mused. "I can't even control my magic. Are you sure, I'm this powerful warlock?"

"Believe me, Merlin, you will give birth to a legend. But there are many obstacles standing in the way of you and Arthur. You must study and learn, for Arthur will be attacked on all sides. Do not trust his care to any other."

"What of my father?"

The dragon reared back, letting out an angry roar. "Do not speak of me of Uther Pendragon! It is he who keeps me caged." He settled, snuffing steam through his nose. "Uther's hatred is like poison and has not anecdote."

Merlin's blue eyes turned hard, knowing. "It would seem you suffer the same fate."

The dragon's face eased into something soft, fond. "Then, perhaps, young warlock, it is your fate to change that." With a flap of his wings, the dragon launched himself into the air, leaving a confused Merlin in his wake.

The dragon's hatred wasn't any different from Mary Collin's or his father's, but he had believed it possible to move beyond that. Merlin had to believe that too. If he gave his magic to keep his brother alive, gave everything in service to his dream, how could anyone call him corrupt. He had never been born to rule, but to serve. And love was the greatest service he could give, to his father, to Arthur, to the kingdom, and to the future of all Albion. And yes, even the dragon under the castle.

It wasn't much, but it was everything. It was a beginning.


	7. See Things My Way  Part 1

Sorry for the long break. I kind of rushed into this story with a bunch of ideas, but hadn't settled on what I wanted to do exactly after The Dragon's Call. But here it is. It's not exactly true to Valiant. It will be mentioned though, as I think this would be more important to their lives at the moment.

Thanks for all your support. You people rock!

And I still don't own Merlin.

See Things My Way – Part 1

_His head was on the chopping block, he could feel the smoothness of the wood beneath him. How many heads had rested where his did now?_

_Across the courtyard, bound and held back by four knights, Arthur struggled against his captors. His face was red and purple with anger and there was an intent in his eyes that frightened Merlin more than the axe hanging a short space above him. He looked upon their father with murder in his eyes. The blue iris's having grown cold as the steel of his blade. _

_Uther may have forestalled him now. Arthur would not be pushed aside for long; and if the prince of Camelot murdered his father in vengeance for his brother, what would become of the kingdom then?_

_Merlin craned his neck the best he could, searching out the balcony that jutted just over the courtyard. He caught sight of his father, barely standing as he presided over the execution. His face was flat, devoid of expression, but tears streamed down his cheeks in silent rivulets of grief. _

_"Please, sire, I beg of you," Gaius pleaded beside Uther. "He is innocent in this. He could not help it. This was not his choice." When it seemed as though Uther did not hear him, he cried, "He is your son!"_

_Morgana and Guinevere were both crying, racking sobs rattling Morgana's slim form. Gwen tried valiantly to quiet her. _

_Unable to speak, his father motioned Geoffrey of Monmouth to announce the execution. "Merlin, former prince of Camelot, you are hereby found guilty of sorcery and will therefore be put to death by the axe. May this purge your soul of the evil inside."_

_"Merlin!" Arthur screamed._

_He felt the cool blade touch against the skin at the nape of his neck as the executioner tested his aim. He closed his eyes tight, trying to block out the utter terror and the grief that was coming from all around him. _

_"Father, please," Arthur cried, mimicking Merlin's own silent wishes. "There has to be another way."_

_Uther waved his hand and the nightmare should have ended there. But Merlin was still conscious, though he missed the pain of his head being severed from the rest of his body. _

_He found himself in the throne room, his father sitting resignedly across from a fuming Arthur. Two knights still had Arthur bound. "Release him," his father said with a wave of his hand. "Leave us."_

_The knight obeyed, moving to close the doors behind them. Before they could finish their task, Arthur pulled the sword from one of them and finished latching the doors. He turned around, his breathing haggard and his eyes red with fury and with tears. _

"_No, Arthur, not this. Anything but this," Merlin cried, but he was dead and his wispy words could not reach Arthur. _

"_You killed him," Arthur growled._

_His father all but fell into the throne, his limbs limp and liquid. "Yes," he admitted._

_"Why?" the prince's voice too high-pitched, cracked._

_"To save him from the evil within," Uther said on a sigh. "If I hadn't done it, who knows what he might have become."_

_With a cry, Arthur surged forward, the sword rising in his hands. Merlin tried to step into his path, but every time Arthur walked through him. "Arthur, no! Stop! This won't help anything." _

_Uther didn't move, didn't try to defend himself against his son. When the sword buried itself in his chest, he didn't even blink in surprise. There was just a huff of breath, a last breath exhaled. He turned his green eyes to Arthur, raised a hand to his son's cheek. _

"Merlin," a voice brought him from his nightmare, a hand shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, Merlin."

He jerked back, almost tumbling over the bench he'd been sitting on. He blinked up at Gaius, Arthur's defeated face from his dream superimposed over the old man's. For a moment, he didn't know how he could be in two places at once, dead and alive, until he realized he'd fallen asleep studying last night. He was still in Gaius' tower, the physician the only man to know of his magic.

Grabbing the edge of the work table, he righted himself. He rested his arms against the table and pressed his forehead to his forearm. He was very close to an embarrassing breakdown and he did not want to put himself or Gaius in that position.

"Are you alright, sire?" Gaius said gently behind him.

"I'm fine," he lied, wishing that Gaius would have said his name. "Just tired."

"I can only imagine, you were up all night. You are working yourself too hard," the old man chastised.

Merlin gave a bitter snort. "What choice do I have, Gaius? If anyone learns who I really am, I'll tear this kingdom apart single handedly. Until I can control my powers, I fear I'll be discovered."

He felt, rather than saw Gaius' sagacious gaze. "You haven't done anything instinctive in three days, but if you continue at this pace you'll lose your focus. Your mind must be fresh and alert, if you are to continue to guard your secret."

Merlin turned his head so that he could gaze at his mentor. "You're right. I should go to sleep."

"I'm afraid you cannot, Merlin," Gaius replied.

"What? Why not?"

"Did you forget? You have training with your brother this morning."

Merlin groaned, burying his head into the red fabric of his tunic once again. Since Merlin had begun to feel well, Arthur had taken it upon himself to make Merlin Camelot's second best knight. While Merlin was steadily getting a grip on his magic, he was increasingly becoming a worse swordsman. Arthur was frustrated and Merlin was ready to give it up.

"I wish I was an only child," he moaned.

Gaius chuckled. "Get a move on. You might even be able to sleep a few minutes before Roderick comes to wake you."

Merlin glared at his physician, before pushing to his feet. "I'll see you tonight."

"Here," Gaius said, holding up a potion bottle.

Merlin took it uneasily. In many ways, Gaius was like a second father to him, but he had been effectively poisoning him for years. As much as he could understand Gaius' need to protect him, he was leery of taking anything the old man gave him. "What is it?"

"The opposite of what I usually give Morgana. It should reenergize you." If Gaius noticed his hesitation, he didn't say. Merlin was glad. Not matter what Gaius had done, he was doing everything in his power to help Merln. In short his life depended upon Gaius more than it ever had before.

"Thank you, Gaius," Merlin said, before leaving the tower.

He jumped as a hand fell on his shoulder. He spun around to find his father looking at him curiously. "What's that in your hand?" Uther asked, worry in his green eyes.

Merlin hid the potion bottle behind his back. "Nothing," he said with a forced grin. He really didn't want to see his father right now. The dream of his execution and then Arthur murdering Uther was too recent, too vivid. He just wanted to escape his destiny right now.

"I already saw the bottle, Merlin. Now tell me the truth."

Merlin shook his head and brought out the bottle. "It really is nothing, just something to help me keep my strength up during training today." He gave a nervous laugh. "You know how Arthur is."

The worry in Uther's gaze swiftly morphed into pride. He tightened his grip on Merlin's shoulder. "I'm pleased you are trying so hard but be careful, Merlin. Be sure to follow your brother's instructions. He is the best swordsman we have."

"I will, I promise," he said, eager to have his father dismiss him.

"Go on, then," Uther said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You keep this up and you'll be ready for the tournament next week," he added mistaking Merlin's nervousness for excitement.

"Right," Merlin tittered. The last thing he needed was a crowd of people scrutinizing his every move. Three days without a magical slipup was his personal best. A tournament was the quickest way for him to break that good luck and have his dream coming true.

Once he got to his room, Merlin shut the door behind him and leaned his back against it. This would have to stop. He couldn't continue to jump every time he saw his father. Uther and Arthur were bound to be suspicious eventually.

A knock at his door told him that Roderick was right on time. With a wave of his hand and whispered word the door locked behind him. While Roderick reached for his keys, Merlin hurried into the night clothes that Roderick had left out for him last night. He'd just kicked off his boots when Roderick walked in.

"The door was locked, sire," the servant said.

"Really?"Merlin asked, his head cocked with confusion. "Strange. I don't remember locking it."

MERLIN

Merlin crumbled to the bench, wiping sweat from his eyes with the edge of his tunic. Arthur sat next to him considerably less winded. They'd been at it for hours and while he was ready for a hot bath, Arthur would still train knights after he was finished with Merlin.

"You have all the basics down, there's just a hiccough in your movement, something's staggering your fluidity. You can't be afraid to strike." He gave Merlin a nudge with his shoulder. "You won't hurt me."

"I'm more concerned with my own neck, thank you very much." He grabbed his waterskin and took a long pull. "I'm coming from behind, Arthur. You started training when I was a baby. I may never catch up."

"Of course not," Arthur said in an exaggerated superior tone "As the older brother, I will always be far superior in every way. But as my brother, you come the closest to being second."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I know why no one can defeat you; they can't reach past that enormous head of yours."

"Shut up, _Mer_lin," Arthur quipped back.

"Is that the best you can do, _Ar_thur?"

"I'll show you," Arthur said, hoping to his feet. "Come on, one more round, and then I have others to train."

As much as he hated it, he really did feel grateful to Arthur for taking the time to train him personally. Considering most people trained for years before even being selected as squires let alone knights of Camelot, he was probably the most difficult student Arthur had ever taught.

With a groan, Merlin stood up and retrieved his sword. Once he had it up, Arthur gave a cry and rushed him. Abruptly, he was back in the dream, standing in his father's position, too petrified to moved. Two Arthurs raced forward, ready to strike. The Arthurs split, dream Arthur and real Arthur. Dream Arthur continued his advance while real Arthur came to a holt, watching Merlin curiously.

Merlin dropped to the ground, dram Arthur fading away.

"Merlin," his brother cried. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm fine," Merlin stuttered, wincing at the obviousness of the lie.

"No you're not, you're shaking. What happened?"

"I'm just tired, didn't sleep well last night."

"Why didn't you say something?" Arthur said, exasperated.

Merlin stood up and walked over to the bench, picking up his waterskin. He drank from it, using the time to distance himself from the dream. Arthur came up beside him, his blue eyes narrowed to slits as he regarded him. He had that look to his eye, the look said he was going to be annoying, but it was for Merlin's own good.

"What's really going on, Merlin? You haven't been yourself the last couple of weeks. You've been more jumpy and jittery than usual. Morgana told me that you've been distant and constantly stare off into space. There is something wrong you aren't telling us. You aren't still upset with her, are you?"

"No. Look it's something you can't help me with, so just leave me alone. And stop talking to Morgana about me behind my back."

"Merlin! We're just trying to help." Arthur grabbed his arm, stopping his retreat. "What can I do?"

Pulling out of his brother's grip, Merlin said, "Nothing. Look, Arthur, this isn't something you can help me with. I just need some space. So stop trying to make me into something I'm not."

He stalked off the training grounds, feeling his face flush. Magic had gotten him into this mess and he was prepared to use it to get out.


	8. See Things My Way Part 2

Okay, I really do mean to update sooner, but my life is taking up too much of my time. Hope you like.

Thanks again for reading. And I still don't own Merlin.

See Things My Way – Part 2

He waited until the castle was all but silent. He'd helped Arthur set up the guards' schedule the night before so he knew exactly where they would be and when. So slipping out of the castle and through the courtyard was far too easy. Once he reached Gaius's tower, he slowed down.

He'd left Gaius two hours ago, after another long night of studying. Merlin hadn't been able to sleep. His mind kept returning to the spell he'd found in the book Gaius had given him, one that could solve all his problems.

Gaius would never approve and they had agreed to keep the grimoire in Gaius's lab to avoid any chance of complicated questions. With Gaius constantly hovering over his shoulder, he hadn't had time to memorize the spell. So instead, he'd waited and snuck in under the cover of dark.

He pushed his head to Gaius's door and was relieved to hear the snarl pop of snoring behind it. Gaius lay in his cot, fast asleep. Merlin smiled as he softly shut the door behind him.

Then he had to walk.

Of course, Gaius's chambers were like an obstacle course. He hoped on one foot, dunked under a clothesline of drying herbs, and jumped over a collection of potion bottles. When he reached the other end to the backroom where they stored his magic book, he gave a sigh of relief.

That's when the broom in the corner clattered to the ground.

Gaius shifted on his cot, his snoring pausing as he turned to his side.

Merlin crouched, doing his best to be still and wishing he could melt into the shadows. He waited, frozen like a statue for far too long, listening to the sound of Gaius's breathing. Once he felt it was safe enough, he crossed the last few feet and opened the door to the backroom. The door clicked shut and Merlin padded over to the cupboard and grabbed the book.

He may not have had the time to memorize the spell and its inflections, but he thumbed to the correct page without a pause. There it was, the spell to solve all his problems.

With his thoughts turned towards his family and his problems with magic, Merlin recited, "Lóclóca eac mín bréostsefa!"

Fuzzy warmth went through him and he didn't need to see his eyes flash gold to know the spell had worked. He closed his eyes and smiled. For the first time since he'd learned of his magic, he felt a great burden lift from his shoulders.

There would be no more nightmares. He wouldn't have to worry about tearing his father apart, until Uther felt that death was his only escape. Arthur would never have to avenge his death, becoming a shell of his former self.

Merlin could go back to just being the second prince of Camelot. He and Arthur could argue about nothing in particular and not about a secret that could never be revealed. He could be happy again.

MERLIN=MORGANA=ARTHUR=GUINEVERE

King Uther's manservant was a handful of years younger than the king. He'd been in Uther's service since the king hand conquered Camelot. At the time, Stephan had been just out of his teens. He felt that there was no one who knew the King of Camelot better, not even his two sons.

And Stephan even knew the truth of that deep secret.

The day started off as any other. Stephan brought the King's breakfast, reports from the latest surveys on the golden tray. Heavy curtains kept the light at bay, Stephan negotiated through the dark with long practice.

Uther was not abed though. He sat at his work table, a single candle lit. Ostensibly, he was supposedly working through matters of the court, but his green eyes were fixated on the golden flame.

Stephan moved quietly and silently about the room. He made the bed in the dark, snatched Uther's clothes for the day and polished the king's sword. He could see the ruby at the hilt glittering in the slim candlelight.

When the king stood up and came to eat his breakfast, Stephan drew back the curtains an inch at a time. Uther waved a hand, a small gesture that anyone else save Gaius, would have missed. He opened the curtains the rest of the way and early morning light filled in the king's bedroom in red and gold.

While Uther changed behind his partition, Stephan gathered his amulet, and signet ring. They rested on a velvet cushion. He held it out to the king as Uther stood before the ornate, full length mirror.

The king was reaching for his amulet when he froze, his eyes fixed on the mirror in front of him. Suddenly, he staggered forward, pulling the lid under his eyes down. His face was nearly pressed to the mirror.

Turning on his heel, he grabbed Stephan by both shoulders, shoving his face close to the staggered servant's. "What color are my eyes?"

"Green, m'lord, as they have always been," Stephan assured him.

He was surprised to feel the man trembling. Uther actually gave a giddy laugh of relief. "Not gold." Another titter of laughter. "Must have been a trick of the light. Please, blow that candle out."

"Of course, sire," Stephan said, almost afraid to step away from him.

Uther watched as he walked over to the candle on his desk and blew it out. The king deliberately turned back to the mirror. And yelped as though he'd been bitten.

"Get Gaius," the king commanded. "I've been enchanted."

To the servant's great dismay, the king pulled the duvet from his bed and flung it over the offending mirror. Frozen in shock, Stephan could not bring himself to move. He could hardly process the king's words. "Sire?'

"Now, you idiot!"

MERLIN=MORGANA=ARTHUR=GUINEVERE

Guinevere woke up to find her mother alive and sitting on her bed. Unlike the dreamy and fading memories she carried, her mother looked pale, the skin under her eyes smudged, her gaze bloodshot. She smiled when she saw that Guinevere was awake, it was twisted and pinched.

"Good morning, darling," she greeted.

Gwen's eyes narrowed. "Mother?"

"Did you sleep well?"

Rubbing at her eyes, making sure she was indeed awake, Gwen mumbled, "I..um..how...I'm sorry?"

Her mother gave her a playful slap on the shoulder. "Always so indecisive, Gwenie. You have to make a choice. Damned be the consequences."

Gwen sat up further, her voice sharp with pain. "But that's what killed you."  
>She gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. Tears pricked her eyes. Guinevere pushed past her mother and stepped out of bed, bracing herself on the nearby cistern. This couldn't be happening. Her mother had been dead since she'd been eleven. She wasn't supposed to be in her bedroom, wasn't supposed to be looking as horrible as she had the day she died.<p>

"It wasn't my fault," she murmured. "Father said so. He said I couldn't have known Gaius had returned to the city."

"Ah, but you thought of it didn't you darling? You knew he was on his way back, but you went to that fool Garvis."

"You were dying," Gwen tried to defend. These words, words that had gone through her head since the moment she came home from fetching Garvis and finding her mother dead, coming from her mother was alike a cold knife to her gut.

Her mother gave a laugh, but it was like the sound of the warning gong. It brought no her no joy. "I was dead."

"Why are you saying this?" Gwen demanded. It was one thing to live with the thought that she was responsible for her mother's death; it was very different to hear it from her mother's mouth.

Her mother took her hands and brought her close. She ran her hands through Gwen's chocolate curls, bringing them forward to cascade over her shoulders. Gwen felt herself relax under the familiar gesture.

"I'm only speaking the truth, my darling. You made the wrong decision and I'm gone because of that."

Gwen gave out a sob.

"Guinevere," her father, Tom, knocked at the door. After a moment, he pried open the door and peaked through. "Are you alright?"

Her mother had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

MERLIN=MORGANA=ARTHUR=GUINEVERE

Merlin woke up with a smile. The air smelt better. He actually ate the food Roderick brought him and even Arthur's dour glare could not dispel the happiness burgeoning inside of him.

"Father will be most displeased if he finds out you've done something untoward with Morgana," Arthur chastised him.  
>Merlin picked pillow from Arthur's bed and threw it at him. Arthur caught it and held it in the air in victory. "Please. I am a man of honor."<p>

"More like a sentimental girl," Arthur shot back. He watched him for a moment. "You seem better than yesterday."

"Much," Merlin agreed.

"So, where's my apology."

Merlin frowned, eyeing him suspiciously. "Apology? For what exactly?"

"You yelled at me," Arthur pointed out. "Twice!"

"Arthur, I…," he drew off as Arthur's bedroom door flung open.

Morgana marched in. She spotted Merlin and her eyes flamed with anger. "There you are!" With that declaration, Morgana rushed forward and slapped Merlin across the face.


	9. See Things My Way Part 3

Don't own it, wish I did.

**See Things My Way – Part 3**

Merlin gaped at her, a hand at his cheek. He had a lot of nerve. It only fueled her anger more. Arthur was doing his best to restrain a laugh, but was failing miserably. She was seeing red, she was so angry.

"Don't you dare laugh, Arthur Pendragon or you'll be next," she warned him, taking a step toward him.

Arthur held up his hands in defense, an innocent expression filling his features.

"Morgana," Merlin asked, soothing but with trepidation. "What have I done to upset you?"

"Oh, that's right. Don't tell poor Morgana, she couldn't handle it," she snapped. She was overcome with the urge to slap him again. "I thought you of all people would have the decency to let me know you're going off to war."

"What?" Merlin and Arthur exclaimed simultaneously.

"Don't you protect him," Morgana said, waving a finger in Arthur's face. "I heard you in the hallway, the both of you, Uther and Gaius. You're afraid Bayard's advancing. You're attacking before he can reach Camelot's borders. You know what else I heard?" This time she moved to shove her face into Merlin's. "'Please don't tell, Morgana. I don't want to worry her,'" she mimicked in a ridiculous version of Merlin's voice.

The anger built up again. How could he leave to do battle and not tell her? He knew how much her father's death had affected her. She raised her hand to slap him again, outraged at his insensitivity. Arthur caught her hand and held her back gently.

"Morgana, I'm not sure what you heard, but I assure you we are not declaring war on Bayard's kingdom," Arthur said evenly. "Bayard is coming to Camelot, but he will be here for peace talks. He is not advancing with an army. Merlin has been with me this whole morning. I've been doing tax distribution and he's been grinning like an idiot."

"Better to look like an idiot than to be one," Merlin quipped. He reached a hand out to Morgana. "I swear I'm not riding out to battle."

"You should know better, Morgana. Have you see Merlin with a sword? He looks absolutely ridiculous," Arthur said with a grin.

Tentatively, Morgana took his hand and allowed him to draw her close. He kissed her forehead and ran his hand soothingly down her hair. Her anger drained out of her and she gripped him tightly as the fear had not quite fled.

"Hey, you two don't get too comfortable. I have to sleep in this room and I don't want to have nightmares," Arthur said, returning to his stack of papers.

"Nightmare?" Merlin repeated, giving Morgana a point look.

She shook her head. "I was sure I heard your voice. I was awake, wondering where Gwen was. She never did come to wake me. I was worried. I was going to try and find her, but then I heard you outside, I listened through the door." She closed her eyes and sighed. "It could have been a dream."

Merlin cupped her head between his long fingered hands. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I'm sorry I slapped you," she said.

A knock at the door sounded before Merlin could answer.

"Come," Arthur called.

A servant stumbled into the room and bowed. "Sires, Gaius requests your presence in the King's chambers."

MERLIN – ARTHUR – GUINEVERE – MORGANA

"Arthur, Merlin, thank goodness," Gaius breathed as they entered their father's chambers. "Maybe you can calm him down."

"What's going on, Gaius?" Arthur asked, blue eyes searching for their father.

"I'm not quite sure, sire," Gaius answered. "The King is insisting that he is using magic."

"What?" Merlin gasped. "Father?"

"Over here," the King replied weakly.

Arthur and Merlin exchanged looks then hurried to their father's side. Arthur froze in his step as he found his father crouched in the corner of his room, his eyes shut tightly. Merlin knelt down and put a hand on Uther's shoulder. "Father?"

"No. Don't touch me. Get away," Uther pleaded. "It can't be, but it is true. I must be executed."

"This is impossible. Father, you do not have magic," Arthur snapped. "Now open your eyes and I can prove it."

For a moment, he thought Uther would refuse, but he eventually pried them open. Merlin grabbed one arm and motioned for Arthur to take the other. With one fluid motion, they pulled Uther to his feet and lead him to his bed. Once he was arranged and comfortable, Arthur planted his hands on his hips.

"Now, what is this about you having magic?" he demanded.

The king grasped Arthur's forearm. "It's true," he said with wide eyes. "I saw my eyes, they turned gold and it wouldn't go away. When I sent Stephan away, I made all the papers on my desk burst into flames. Look if you don't believe me."

Together, Arthur and Merlin faced the desk. Not a piece of parchment was out of place. "Father, it is fine. You are fine. Everything is perfectly the way it should be. I think all you need is a good day's rest. Don't you agree, Merlin?"

"Yes, Father, you work too hard. I'll arrange everything. Gaius, can I speak with you?"  
>"Of course, sire," Gaius said with a meaningful look at Merlin.<p>

Arthur frowned at this, wondering about their silent communication as they left the King's chambers. Sometimes he was sure he would never understand his brother. One day about as cheerful as a storm cloud, the next grinning like a fool, now he was having secret talks with their physician. Perhaps Hunith had dropped him during those early days of his babyhood.

Shaking his head, he brought his attention back on his father. "Now, I want you to rest today so you'll be ready for the council meeting I really don't want to attend tomorrow. That way, I can go hunting and drag my dimwit brother behind me."

Uther gave him a half smile that quickly morphed into a smirk. "At least he has half a brain," his father said. "Which is more than I can say for you."

"Father?" Arthur gasped, taken aback by the sudden derision in Uther's tone.

Uther gave a guttural sigh. "How I despise that word coming out of your mouth. You can't begin to understand how grating your voice can be. Don't just stand there boy. My kingdom is going to crumble. How can I entrust the kingdom to you once I'm gone, if you can hardly know what to do today"

"Father, I'm sorry," Arthur stuttered. "I'll do better, I promise. You won't have to worry about a thing."

"If only I had a son I could rely on."

MERLIN – ARTHUR – GUINEVERE – MORGANA

"What is it, Merlin?" Gaius asked as soon as they were out in the corridor.

"Something's not right," Merlin said. "Father thinks he has magic and just before we came here, Morgana was certain I was marching for battle."

Gaius cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Merlin? These incidents could only be coincidence."

"I'm not sure," Merlin admitted. "But my father and Morgana believing something that isn't true on the same day, it's too much to ignore. See what you can find out in your books, Gaius. If it's nothing more than stress, this will all go away, but I'd rather not have my father on the hunt for a sorcerer."

The spell hadn't worked, Merlin decided. It was supposed to make his loved ones see things his way. Instead, his father's hatred of magic was the same as ever. Gaius kept telling him how unique he was, but he couldn't get one spell right. He was sure to be the worst sorcerer of all time.

"Of course, sire," Gaius said and Merlin winced. "But, Merlin you must be careful."

"I will," Merlin assured him.

Merlin was about to make sure that Morgana was fine, when the doors to his father's chambers pulled open. Hopefully, Gwen had arrived to ease her mind. It wasn't like the other woman to be late. Now he was worried about Guinevere.

Arthur stepped into the corridor, his gaze far away. He looked at Merlin and for a moment the warlock thought he was looking at a ghost. "Arthur?"

"I've just been disowned," Arthur mumbled.

"Sire?" Gaius asked.

"Father…he just disowned me. I've been stripped of my title and Merlin is to be the crown prince."

Merlin gave a laugh in disbelief. "Funny, Arthur."

His brother's eyes suddenly flamed with anger. He tried to loom over Merlin threateningly. "Do I look amused? Do you find this amusing, Merlin?"

"Arthur, not five minutes ago, he was claiming he had magic. He must be ill," he tried to sooth.

But his brother gave a decisive shake of his head. "No. He was quite lucid. Go in there and confirm it with him if you do not believe me." With that he marched away, his back held straight and firm, but Merlin thought he had never looked more defeated.

He exchanged another look with Gaius and together they pried Uther's doors open again. His father was deeply asleep, buried in pillows and the heavy blanket. It was possible the confrontation with Arthur had been so traumatic that their father had all but passed out. Or Arthur was being affected by the same sort of hallucinations that Morgana and Uther had.

"What is going on?" Merlin muttered.

Gaius said next to his shoulder. "That's what we need to find out."

MERLIN – ARTHUR – GUINEVERE – MORGANA

Morgana felt shaken, despite the reassurance from Merlin and Arthur. Her dreams could be vivid and so real that when she woke up it seemed as though the real world was surreal. If it weren't for Gwen, her constant companion, sometimes she was sure she'd get lost in her dreams. But eventually, they did clear.

So if hearing Merlin speak with his brother and father had been a dream, then why hadn't she realized it. Maybe not at first, but soon enough to stave off the wave of anger that had hit her in those few simple words. It hadn't. Everything had been real and as bland as every day of her existence her in Camelot. Merlin made it bright and the very thought of possibly losing him and filled her with fear.

She jumped when the door to her chambers was thrown open and it bounced against the adjacent wall. Gwen squeaked and chased after it. "Oh, my lady, I beg your pardon."

Morgana frowned at the tears in Gwen's voice. "Gwen? Are you all right?"

A smile ticked on the maid's face, but it was forced and fleeting. "It's nothing, my lady."

Morgana frowned. "Gwen, you've been crying."

The other girl tried dunked her head, as if to hide the shameful tear tracks. "I…I'm sorry I'm late, my lady."

"Gwen, I don't care about that," Morgana insisted, putting a hand to Gwen's chin. "Now tell me. What's troubling you?"

Totally out of character, Gwen flung herself into Morgana's arms and sobbed. "Oh, it's horrible. I fear I'm losing my mind. I keep seeing her. She's there all the time, mocking me. But it can't be her. She's dead."

Morgana shushed her, uncomfortable with their reversed roles. Usually, Gwen was the one who was calming her down. Yet, Gwen was her friend, her very first friend. If she needed a shoulder to cry on, then Morgana would give it to her.

Once she quieted, Guinevere pulled away. "Forgive me, my lady."

"It isn't as though you have not done the same for me," Morgana said kindly. "It is what friend's do, Gwen."

That brought an honest smile on the other girl's face. "Thank you, my lady."

"Now who has been mocking you? I'll have them dealt with," Morgan said imperiously.

Gwen shivered. "It can't be possible, my lady. I don't know how it could be possible. But it's my mother."

MERLIN – ARTHUR – GUINEVERE – MORGANA

Merlin was searching for Arthur, when he rounded a corner down a corridor to their quarters and came face to face with himself. The other him was dressed in black, his eyes not a deep blue, but tinged with red and yellow. The smile on his face had nothing to do with happiness, the curve of it was wrong, sinister.

"Hello, Merlin."


	10. See Things My Way Part 4

I've been sick with a nasty cold or flu. And have just recently started to feel like my old self. So here's the update. Thanks everyone for your support and kind words. You're awesome.

See Things My Way – Part 4

"It must be here somewhere," Gaius growled, slamming one overly large book shut before stalking over to his bookcase and selecting an even larger volume.

He dropped it to the counter and coughed as a plume of dust exploded in his face. He fanned his hands back and forth, clearing the air. As the dust settled he froze at the face waiting directly across from his.

"Hello, Gaius."

"Ferrin," the old man stuttered, his eyebrow disappearing into his white hair.

"It's been a long time, Gaius. How long has it been?" The young woman only paused half a heartbeat before she continued. "Over twenty years. I was one of the first, wasn't I? The first death you never spoke of. The first person you failed."

Gaius closed his eyes, tilted his head back, trying to dispel this vision. Merlin had been right. Magic was at work.

The sound of a fist slamming against the table opened his eyes. "Do not block me out, brother," she commanded.

Ferrin, at nearly fifteen years older than Hunith but only a few years younger than Gaius, she had the blue eyes that all the siblings shared. Her hair though, it was red and shiny, her face only beginning to show the lines that now furrowed Gaius's face. He had not seen her in so long. It had been a time when magic had been at its height, people using it freely throughout the kingdom.

Too freely.

Ferrin and Gaius were no different. Gaius rejected the desire to block out the past again.

"I am sorry, Ferrin. You cannot believe how sorry I am. But you are gone and I cannot remake the past."

She laughed, her smile reminding him sharply of their nephew. The boy who he refused to let become another Ferrin or another Ygraine or even another Uther. He hadn't been able to save Ferrin, but he would do everything in his power to keep Merlin, their nephew, safe.

Ferrin's smile did not hold Merlin's joy. Instead there was a decided twisted quality to it. "Sorry, Gaius? Sorry? That meant something when we were children, but not now. How does sorry help me?"

Gaius wagged his head sadly. "Nothing can help you now, Ferrin. We grew too arrogant. We were children building a fire in the forest after a drought. Something was bound to catch aflame. I only wish it could have been me."

"It will happen to him, you know. Merlin. He's just like me. Too powerful for his own good. And it will only be a matter of time until he catches fire."

Gaius frowned. Merlin had grown up in fear of magic, never knowing what it could do. Raised as a prince, there was very little that he had been denied. Thought the boy contained a good heart and was much more introspective than his older brother, Merlin had a power that no one else could ever begin to understand.

Merlin had everything working against him and Gaius felt the weight of his task.

MERLIN-ARTHUR-GUINEVERE-MORGANA

Merlin took a staggering step back, blue eyes staring into mercilessly identical amber eyes. His heart tripped in a staccato beat in his chest. This was not possible. His doppleganger looked nearly exactly like him. He was a little broader in the shoulders, stood with far too much importance and there was a dark shadow of hair that lined the curve of his chin.

Upon the other Merlin's brow stood the crown of a king.

The doppleganger must have caught his gaze. He looked up at towards the crown. "Do you like it? King of Camelot. Guess who makes the rules now? Me. No father who would rather see me dead. Magic returned to land under my rule."

"What about Arthur? My father?" Merlin demanded. "What have you done with them?"

The doppleganger shook his head. "Nothing. That was all you."

Merlin's stomach sank so low that he felt the weight weaken his knees. "What do you mean?"

"Who do you think is behind all this? Me? Okay, maybe. After all this is how it starts. "

"I am not you. I would never do anything to hurt my family."

"Please," the other Merlin scoffed. "You're entire existence hurts them. Wasn't that the whole reason for your little spell last night?"

"It didn't work," he protested.

"Didn't it? Lóclóca eac mín bréostsef. 'See with my heart.' What flows under the city of Camelot?" Merlin frowned at his twisted twin. "Fear. It's in the water. We breathe it every day. We were raised at its knee."

"No," Merlin denied. "No. I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing here, but you are not me."  
>"Not yet."<p>

MERLIN-ARTHUR-GUINEVERE-MORGANA

Arthur had gone down to the training ground, hoping to pummel the training dummy enough to drown out the words of his father. He hadn't stopped by his room so he was left without armor and sword. He nodded at the servant holding a sword across his knees and running a stone to sharpen its edge.

He picked up one of the swords that lined the edge of the training field. Usually, when he held a blade, he felt the rightness in the grip. From the first day he'd held a blade and defeated his first opponent, he'd felt the freedom of knowing he could ever decide his own fate.

As he raised the sword up, the most terrible thing happened. He dropped it. He hadn't adjusted his grip, hadn't loosened that hold that had been ingrained in him since birth. Still, the silver blade fell into the dirt with a huff.

Growling in frustration, Arthur knelt down to pick it up again. He held it, not in guard, but with one hand fisted around the hilt and the flat of the blade in the palm of the other. He studied it for a moment, testing the weight. It was balanced.

A second time, he raised the blade into a guard position and it promptly slipped out of his grip. He tried, again and again he tried. Each time he raised his blade it dropped to the ground. A silent persistent agreement to his father's recent words. How could he defend Camelot if he could not wield his sword?

With a cry, he flung the sword away from him.

"Sire?" the servant asked. "Are you well?"

"Get me another sword!" he commanded.

The servant scurried to obey him. He pulled a sword from the stand and brought it to Arthur. The prince gave a steadying breath, regaining his composure. He was upset, overwhelmed. He needed to clear his mind. Focusing all his will, all his strength, he brought the sword before him, the blade running parallel to him.

Thwump.

The blade sat in the dirt, the shine obscured in dust in grime.

Arthur dropped to his knees, stuffed his hands into his hair and yanked hard. "Ahhh!"

MERLIN-ARTHUR-GUINEVERE-MORGANA

Uther awoke to find Merlin's face hovering above him. "Son?"

"Don't call me that," the boy snapped viciously. "You don't get to call me that."

His mind still muddled by sleep, Uther frowned at the boy. "Merlin calm down. "

"I will not," Merlin said. "How could you keep this from me?"

"Keep what from you?" Uther was going from confusion to anger quickly.

Merlin gave a deprecating laugh. "Of course. I've been so ignorant all these years. Blind to the truth, but I should have known. We don't even look alike. We share nothing in common. You already know that though. You've known all along. You and your secrets. What kind of king are you?"

At that Uther sat up, swung his legs over the bed. "I am the rightful king of Camelot and your father."

"Liar! I am the son of a dragonlord and a peasant woman."

If the shock of thinking he'd been using magic had weakened his heart, this nearly stopped it. Uther sputtered, his tired mind searching for an explanation. "It's true. You are there son, but I have always been your father."

Merlin's lips pressed together into a tight line. He shook his head in vehement denial. "You kidnapped me."

"I saved you."

"From what?"

"From the dangers of magic."

"Is that what I am to you? A trophy. Your enemy's son. The final victory."

"You, Arthur and Morgana are everything to me."

Something broke through the red anger in Merlin's face, the features softened. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't believe you. " The boy's hand rocketed forward, palm out. His blue eyes, as changeable as his expressions, flashed to gold and Uther flew over his bed.

MERLIN-ARTHUR-GUINEVERE-MORGANA

Gaius jumped when Merlin came bursting into his tower. After spending the whole afternoon with his dead sister recounting how many ways Merlin could go bad, he was ready for a distraction. Merlin looked pale and haggard and there was a wild, hunted light in his eyes. Another problem. Wonderful.

The one bright side was that Ferrin disappeared when Merlin barged in. The hallucination disappeared when reality intruded.

"Gaius," Merlin gasped. "I think I'm responsible for what's going on here."

"Why do you think that?" he asked, raising a silver eyebrow.

Now Merlin looked as chagrined as the day Gaius had found him playing in the dungeons when he was supposed to be in lessons. "I did a spell."

"Oh, Merlin, how could you be so foolish?"

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have done it. It's just I had a dream. Father killed me, Arthur killed Father and I was hoping to solve it all with a simple spell. I mean what good is this power if I can't fix things with it."

As Gaius' heart dropped, his anger rose. "Merlin, magic isn't for petty whims or fear-filled desires. You have a power that no other has ever seen before and you are just learning to wield it. You cannot do difficult spells without some sort of complication."

Merlin straightened. his face now imperious. "Why is that, Gaius?" he asked very much sounding like his father at that moment.

Gaius paused. He couldn't turn this into a confrontation. Any of his elders who had told him to be wary of his power had only spurred him on to show that he could do greater and more dangerous things. He needed Merlin to come to the realization himself with pointed and helpful comments from Gaius.

He sighed, stilling the anger and silencing it. "Merlin, we've worked very hard to get your more instinctual magic under control. You noticed that it usually flared when you were over emotional or startled."

"Yes. I couldn't kiss Morgana for nearly two weeks," he mused out loud.

"That was all unconscious magic. Now think what would happen when you actual perform a powerful spell, with all that emotion behind it."

The boy's indignant glare faded and back was the unsure boy who just wanted to live outside of the constant fear of discovery. "Lóclóca eac mín bréostsef. That was the spell I used. It was supposed to help my loved ones see things the way I did."

"Oh, my boy. You're still figuring that out yourself."

Merlin winced. "I don't want to be the reason why Camelot falls, Gaius. I know my father and my brother. If Father ever discovered who I was, he'd be forced to kill me. It would destroy him. And Arthur…he acts first, thinks later. He'd kill our father and Father wouldn't even stop him. "

"You have to give them some faith," Gaius said. It struck him then, the answer to the problem. "That's it!"

"What? What's it?"

"Merlin you uttered a spell in fear and despair. The opposite of fear is faith. You must show an act of faith. You must tell someone your secret."

Merlin paled further, his eyes wide with fear.

Before Merlin could answer, a knight followed his example and barged into the tower. "Sire, Gaius, you must come. The town is in the uproar. People are seeing things that aren't there."

Whether Merlin was ready or not, he would have to act now.


	11. See Things My Way Part 5

I still don't own Merlin. Go figure.

**See Things My Way – Part 5**

"Put the city on curfew. No one is to leave their houses or quarters unless under special circumstances. Gaius and I may have found the cause behind this. It's magic, but we need time to rectify the situation."

The knight bowed. "I'll see it done, sire. "

"Also, send a knight to protect my father and my brother. "

"What about you, sire? You will need protection if there is a sorcerer," the knight protested.

Merlin waived away his worries. "Don't worry, I will be fine. Gaius and I have a lot of work to do."

"But sire…"

"Do as I have told you," Merlin snapped more forcefully than he had meant to. He was in no mood to be questioned on whether he was capable of taking care of himself, when he'd been responsible for this mess in the first place.

"Yes, sire," the knight stuttered, stumbling to obey Merlin's command.

When the knight disappeared behind the door, Merlin turned to the physician. "After weeks of drilling into my head that I could not tell a soul, you want me to reveal my magic to someone in the kingdom? My father's kingdom where magic is punishable on pain of death?"

"Merlin, we have kept your secret for the good of the kingdom. If it is not done in a correct manner, the knowledge that a prince of Camelot is a warlock could be the unraveling string of the kingdom. But what will be left of a kingdom that slowly grows mad, unable to escape their greatest fears."

Wrapping himself in his arms, Merlin dropped his chin to his chest, thinking. Icy fear rested in his stomach. Gaius was right. He was possibly the very point at which the whole of Camelot could come tumbling down. He'd been so careful and now all that caution had to be thrown to the winds.

He couldn't even begin to think about telling his father. That was a leap in faith that would take more than a few minutes preparation. Merlin feared it would take the rest of his father's life. Morgana and Arthur already suspected there was something wrong with him, perhaps either of them. There was always Gwen, but she feared stepping out of place. He wouldn't want to put her in a situation like that. He didn't want to put any of them in that situation, forever keeping his dark secret, their lives constantly at risk.

"It would have to be someone you're close to. Someone you have absolute faith in."

"Gaius. I don't know what I'm going to do. Who would you choose?"  
>The old man paused, his hands running over the smooth service of his work table. Merlin could practically see him deliberate. His father had always been a strong leader and imposing force, but Gaius was perhaps the smartest man Merlin knew. As he'd been under Gaius' constant care until recently, Merlin had watched him. He knew his silences, but when Gaius spoke it was wise to listen.<p>

"Merlin the whole point is to show your trust and faith. It is the only way to dispel the fear that has entrenched your spell." Gaius gave him a reassuring smile. "Only you can decide. But whatever choice you make will be the right one."

Remembering belatedly that Gaius also enjoyed being cryptic, Merlin gave him a definitive nod. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," he heard Gaius whisper as he ran out the door.

CAMELOT-CAMELOT

Uther stood dragged himself from the floor with the aid of his mattress. When he stood, he was relieved to see Merlin gone. But the relief was short lived as a familiar face struck him to his very core. He'd last seen her the day Ygraine had died, the night he'd driven her from the kingdom and decided that magic had become too much of an evil.

"Nimueh."

"Hello, Uther. Surprised to see me?" she asked. The familiar sultry hiss of her voice made Uther's skin crawl. She hadn't always been like this. He remembered a sweet girl, powerful but kind. A friend. But something had changed. Something that had been there before Ygraine had died. He'd just blinded himself to the truth of it.

"I should have guessed you were behind this. But I thought you were dead."

"No," Nimueh said. "Not dead, just waiting for the opportune time."

His eyes narrowed, the skin at the corners lining as he thought. "What do you want?"

"Want? My dear, Uther, what I want is you dead and Camelot torn apart. But that is not why I have come."

"Then why?"

"You haven't changed at all. So ready for a fight. Well, Uther, I have an enemy for you. Someone with magic whose been hiding under your very nose."

Uther laughed. "That is why you're here. Because of Merlin. I already know about his power. Gaius has taken care of that. He will not be poisoned by what lies inside of him the same way you were."  
>"Has he?"<p>

Uther nodded. "Merlin is safe and free in my care."

"For now," Nimueh said. "But you won't be able to keep him from his power. Magic will not be denied, Uther, no matter how hard you try to squash it."

"You're wrong," Uther countered.

"We shall see."

MERLIN – ARTHUR – MERLIN – ARTHUR – MERLIN

"Arthur," Merlin gasped.

He'd been heading back to the castle when he'd crossed the training grounds and had found his brother crumpled to the ground, his face buried in his hands. Arthur looked up at him, despair brimming in his blue gaze.

He grabbed Merlin's wrist like it was a life tether. "Merlin. Something's wrong. I'm not the man I'm supposed to be. I can't protect the kingdom." He gave a shuttered breath. "Father's disowned me. What am I going to do?"

"It's magic, Arthur. None of this is real. I promise. I'm going to fix it, but you've got to let me go."

Arthur's grip only tightened. "No. You have to stay."

Merlin looked around, hoping to find something to pry Arthur away from him. His brother wasn't the only one who was being struck hard. He'd seen several of the guard curled up against the castle walls, not asleep but shaking with fear.

"Arthur, Arthur, its okay."

He'd never seen his brother so shaken. Arthur was always the strong one, the brave one. He trained the knights and went to fight off bandits and intruders. Merlin always relied on his strength. But the dragon had said that it was Merlin's destiny to save Arthur's life and to open his mind to magic. Even if this wasn't true, he couldn't leave Arthur like this.

He had to trust him.

"I wouldn't tell him." Merlin's dark double appeared behind Arthur. "He's right. He's weak. Believing anything our father says. Magic equals evil in his eyes and he won't hesitate to stop you."

Merlin closed his eyes, willing his own doubts and fears away. His chest ached and it was hard to breathe. Arthur was his older brother; he'd always looked out for him. Even when they disagreed, Arthur tried to protect him. Then there was his dream. Even as the kingdom fell to pieces, Arthur had only thought about him. Somewhere deep down he knew he had nothing to fear from Arthur.

Quieting the voice of his doppleganger, Merlin held onto that thought. He dredged it from the very bottom of his being and brought it out like a torch in a midnight forest.

Merlin dropped down to his knees and gripped Arthur's shoulder.

MORGANA – Guinevere

Tears streamed from Morgana's green eyes. Her hands ran over the still forms before her. She was knelt before Merlin's body. His red tunic stained with an even darker red, a tear the size of a sword blade just below his sternum. She put a finger through the break in the cloth. The wound achingly familiar. The very same that had killed her father.

Beyond Merlin, Arthur, Uther, Guinevere all lay in the same perfect stillness. Their eyes shut in eternal repose.

GUINEVERE – Morgana

Guinevere put her hands over her ears and clenched her eyes so tight that she saw stars. But she didn't need to see or hear, to feel her mother's oppressive weight at her back. Knew that she was still condemning Gwen with words wrapped in faux love.

ARTHUR – Merlin

Steeling himself, Merlin said, "Arthur, I have magic."

For one short moment, every fear in Camelot disappeared.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"I can't believe I thought you had magic," Arthur said with a chuckled as the brother's headed off to the training grounds. "And that you stopped a sorcerer's spell."

"Yeah. And how do I get repaid. You take me out to pummel me," Merlin said, nudging Arthur with a shoulder. "Really, Arthur, we need to think of better way for you to say thank you."

His brother gave him a playful push. "If you're going to start battling sorcerers you're can't always rely on your incredible ability to trip at the right time. And I do have something to reward you for your bravery."  
>Merlin raised an eyebrow, but continued to follow his brother in silence.<p>

Yesterday had been full of questions. He and Gaius had made up a sorcerer and a way to stop the spell. Arthur had been so confused by the hallucinations that he thought Merlin's confession hadn't been real. Everything was tied together with a little bow.

Except Guinevere jumped at any sort of comment, automatically hearing the negative even in the gentlest tones. Merlin had woken up to find Morgana watching him sleep. His father seemed to be avoiding him and Arthur seemed to be avoiding their father. He was also banned from performing any magic outside of Gaius's direct influence.

In short, he had a huge mess to clean up.

Once they made it to the training grounds, Arthur accepted a cloth covered object from one of the serving boys. It was pretty obvious to Merlin that it was a sword. He may be an idiot, but he wasn't completely blind.

"Arthur, you shouldn't have." He gave a sight. "You really shouldn't have."  
>"Stop being such a girl, Merlin, and hold out your arms."<p>

Begrudgingly, Merlin held out his arms. With a flourish, Arthur removed the cloth and displayed the sword for Merlin's eyes. He carefully laid the sword out to Merlin, resting the blade into his hands. Merlin weighed the sword in his grip. It was lighter than any sword he had ever held and when he waved it in the air, the blade seemed to bend slightly.

Was Arthur trying to kill me?  
>Arthur was grinning. "I figured out that it wasn't your reaction time, but that a standard blade was too bulky for your balance. You're tall and thin. You're a willow. A sword needs to match its master. I had it commissioned when I realized the problem. I've also hired a personal tutor."<p>

Merlin ran a hand down the blade. "A tutor?"

"The blade is made of a thin but strong material. It bends on an attack and will rebound. I've never fought with such a weapon, nor have any the knights. He's a mercenary. Leon's giving him the once over now and you'll still be training with us. You'll just be training in a style that suits you better."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me you'll stop whining like a babe every time we come out here."

Merlin felt as though he didn't deserve this. He'd rained fear upon Camelot and now his brother was giving him a new sword. But he could also see the lesson in Arthur's words. He'd tried to fix his problems like every other sorcerer that came to Camelot. Magic. No matter how powerful he was, he couldn't use it to mend years of discord with a few muttered words. For a while, he'd bend and survive so that when the time was right, he could help his father, Arthur and the whole of Camelot see magic as it truly was.

"Thank you, Arthur."

CONTINUING PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Gwen jumped when there was a knock at the door. Her father shot her a worried glance before standing from the dinner table. "I'll get it," he said gently.

"Sire," Tom said, hastening to bow before the youngest prince of Camelot.

"Good evening, Tom," Merlin said. "I hear I have you to thank for my sword."

"Well, uh, yes, sire," Tom said, looking uneasy. "I hope it pleases you."

"Yes, very much. I just hope I can learn fast enough to do it justice." Merlin said with his boyish grin. "I was wondering if I might have a word with Guinevere?"

"Of course. Gwen?"  
>Gwen straightened her dress, soothing out invisible wrinkles as she came forward. Her father gave her shoulder a squeeze as he left the front room. "Can I help you, sire?"<p>

From behind his back, Merlin produced a handful of violets. His smile intensified and he was no longer the prince of Camelot but her friend. "I thought these might cheer you up."

Her face softened as she took the outstretched bouquet. "There beautiful." She drew in the scent with a delicate sniff. She smiled with more humor than she'd felt in days. "Does Morgana know you're here?"

"She said you were still having a hard time." Before she could answer, Merlin continued, "I talked to Gaius. I know it won't change anything. That it won't ever stop the pain. But no matter what you had done that night, your mother's fate would have been the same."

"I know," Gwen muttered. "You didn't have to come all the way here to tell me that, sire."

"Merlin," the prince insisted. "I just wanted to tell you that I've learned something in the last couple of days. We can't let our fears paralyze us. Gwen, you are such a kind soul. I'd hate to see that sorcerer's spell deprive us of that and from your wisdom."

"I'm hardly wise," Gwen said, bashfully. "But thank you, Merlin."

Merlin returned to the castle to find Morgana waiting for him. He opened his arms and she rushed inside, hugging him vehemently. "How's Gwen?"

"Better. Much better."


	12. The Poisoned Chalice Part 1

I wish I had more time to update regularly. But until then, I hope you all stick around. I promise not to abandon it.

Thanks to all of you and your kind comments.

I still don't own Merlin. Oh, well.

**The Poisoned Chalice – Part 1**

_ In her dreams she saw Merlin lying pale and still on a bunk in Gaius's tower. Thankfully, it was different from the nightmares she'd been having since the sorcerer had raised their deepest fears from the most secret parts of them. _

_ She watched as Gaius put a hand to Merlin's neck. That hand came back trembling, moved up to the wrinkled mouth and covered a sob. Arthur came forward, falling to his knees before Merlin and shaking him. _

_ "No!" he demanded of no one in particular. "No, this is not happening. Merlin!" His brother's name was said on a high note, cracking in the middle._

_ Morgana's heart swelled, a pain an unbearable raging river or a colliding avalanche. It tore out from her chest and rose up through her throat. And it was released._

"No!"

Morgana's throat hurt she'd screamed it so loud that moments later, there was insistent pounding on her bedroom door. "My lady. Are you alright, my lady?'

For several minutes, Morgana's dream clung too heavily for her to answer.

Desperately, Morgana dashed the tears from her eyes. Steadying herself, she sniffed and cemented a scowl on her face. Stepping out of bed, she marched across her bedroom and threw open the door.

The guards, two of them, staggered back, gaping like a couple of codfish at the sudden movement. "My lady?"

"Would one of you mind telling me exactly why you are pounding at my door in the middle of the night?" she commanded, her chin held high.

"We heard a scream, my lady. We wanted to see what had frightened you."

Morgana scoffed. "It didn't occur to you that coming at my door like a pack of griffins might frighten me more? You nearly stopped my heart."

"We apologize, Lady Morgana. It won't happen again."

"Morgana," Merlin called, trailing behind another guard.

She intensified the heat of her glare. "You shouldn't have woken him."

"I asked them to," Merlin said as she came to hug her.

Morgana stood stiffly in his arms. As much as she loved Merlin, she didn't like the idea of him rushing in to rescue her. Especially since these dreams were beginning to send her into a bout of self-loathing, let alone the rest of her makeshift family. Gwen was looking more and more haggard despite her cheery disposition.

Merlin led her back into her room and lit several candles with a tapper from the fire. She always had a hard time going back to sleep and she preferred the warm candlelight to cold and unyielding darkness.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Merlin asked after a moment.

"It's nothing," she said with a smile. "Just a nightmare. I've had them before."

"Are you taking the drafts Gaius is making for you?"

She stiffened. "I am. Why wouldn't I be? I'm not some child that needs your coddling, Merlin. You should return to your rooms. You have a big day tomorrow. Everything that you've always wanted, to be seen as the prince you are. How does it feel to no longer be ignored?"

Merlin blew out a breath of air, not making eye contact. He was frustrated and working hard not to show it, but she knew him too well. The last few weeks hadn't been any easier on him than it had been on her.

"What are you really angry at, Morgana? Me or the situation?"

"You're so different?" she snapped before she knew what she was saying.

"So it is me?"

The hurt in his voice made her go cold. She walked over to him, put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. He looked adorably bedraggled, his straight hair tasseled around his pale ears. The unhealthy paleness and the pinched skin at his eyes from pain were gone. She was so happy that he was finally well.

"I'm worried," she said.

He gave her that uncertain grin. "Worried?"

"You're well and that's wonderful, but you've decided to take on any risk that is out there. You came running in here looking for a fight. You feel you have something to prove and I'm afraid that's going to get you killed."  
>His eyes narrowed and she knew she had said the wrong thing. "I didn't come looking for a fight. I came because I care about you. I love you. And for the first time in my life, I'm able to show that."<p>

"No. You're trying to show Arthur and Uther that you're just as much a warrior as they are."

"And what are you trying to prove? That you'd prefer a husband that will rest his head in your lap, while you brush hair from his forehead."

"That's not what I'm saying?"

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"That I don't want to see you dead, you mindless buffoon!"

Their voices had become louder with every toss of the verbal spar. She and Merlin standing so close that Morgana was reminded not for the first time that Merlin was exceptionally tall and could loom over her in a way that blocked out everything else.

He swallowed, gathering his calm once again. "Well, you no longer have anything to worry about, my lady. You won't have to see this mindless buffoon any longer."

"Merlin, that's not what I meant," she cried, wondering how he could be both so loveable and insufferable at the same time.

"You're saying a lot of things you don't mean, Morgana." This wasn't the first time Merlin had said this to her. It probably wouldn't be the last. Eventually, his anger would fade and they'd make up. Or Morgana would swallow her pride and apologize.

She didn't feel like waiting for either of those to happen. Before he reached her door, she told him the truth. "I dreamed you died and then you ran over here, wanting to fix everything." She put a hand to her temple, trying to rub away the memory of the dream.

"Hey, hey," Merlin shushed her, crossing the distance between them in three long strides and embracing her. "I'm sorry. I guess we're both saying things without thinking."

She gave a dubious giggle. "If only Gaius could heal me as well as he has you." She felt Merlin Tense above her. His face was suddenly hard, a faraway look in his deep blue eyes. "What is it?"  
>He gave a shake of his head.<p>

Gaius woke up to an instant pounding on his door. He opened it to find, not surprisingly, Merlin. The boy held up a familiar bottle and waived it in front of Gaius's nose. Sleepily, the old man tried to focus on the bottle and Merlin at the same time.

"What is this?" Merlin demanded, pushing into the main room.

"It looks like one of Morgana's sleep aids. Why?"

"There's nothing else in there?"

Gaius starred at the boy almost tongue tied. "Merlin, I'm not sure why you've come here in the smallest hours of the morning to ask about Morgana's droughts, but could you please get to the point? I'm not so young anymore. I need sleep. As do you."

"Are you drugging, Morgana? Are you keeping her from her magic as you did mine?"

"What?"

"It struck me that we've both been treated by you our entire lives. Your medicine kept me sick. As soon as it stopped working, I'm more than well, I'm strong. Morgana had a nightmare tonight, the fifth one in as many days. Her dreams are happening more and more. So what is my question? Is Morgana's 'medicine' no longer working?"

Gaius grabbed the bottle from Merlin's fingers and slammed it down on his work table. "I've protected you both, the only way I knew how. Morgana isn't like you, Merlin. Not exactly. Her dreams, I was never really sure if they were visions or not. But I certainly didn't want to risk it. The droughts were working, I began to feel relieved."

"And now they aren't as affective. I understand me, Gaius, with my father's eyes constantly on me. Gut you could have ended Morgana's torture years ago. You could have told her the truth. Do you ever get tired of holding your tongue? How heavy it must feel?"

"Merlin…," he stuttered, searching for a way to explain how very delicate the situation really was.

"No," the boy snapped. "I cannot bear another lie, Gaius. I really can't." With that, Merlin exited as quickly as he came.

"I hate this. Last fall Bayard raided our outlying villages, killed more than a dozen men, and would have left the women and children to starve if we had not emptied our stores," Arthur snarled as he pulled his red ceremonial jacket from Ethan's hands. The manservant backed away happy to gain some distance from his master. "Now, we'll be forced to dine with him. "

Merlin patted Ethan's shoulder as he passed over to sooth his brother. "We've been in a constant struggle with Mercia since before I can remember. These sieges, this game of cat and mouse we keep playing, is only going to get more of our people killed. A treaty is the best way to ensure peace." Merlin shrugged. "And perhaps free trade will keep Bayard from trying to steel our crops."

"Don't try being sensible, Merlin, it doesn't suit you."

"Right. I should snap and snarl like a hunting dog. I'll try and be more like you."

Arthur grinned despite himself, glad to see that Merlin's sense of humor was starting to return. After the strange spell that had come over Camelot a couple of weeks ago, tension had been heavy between the Pendragons. Arthur wasn't talking to their father, Uther had hardly looked at Merlin let alone spoken with him, and Merlin had been on his best behavior. He was already dressed in his finest, ready to welcome the delegation.

It was all wrong and Arthur was getting fed up with it. Now on top of all that, there was this treaty business.

Arthur took his sword from Ethan and sheathed it. Merlin's hand rested on his own weapon, the one Arthur had specially commissioned from him. Even though he was still a novice, Merlin was rarely seen without it. Arthur liked to think it was because he had gifted it to him.

"You're just excited because this is your first state dinner. Wait until you've actually been to one. You'll be dying to get out of it," Arthur chided.

Before Merlin's recovery, the younger brother would be closeted away, kept away from the prying eyes of other kingdom's spymasters. At the worst of it, Merlin could be completely debilitated from those headaches. A clever assassin would have earned a life's pay with the easiest of marks. Uther, and later Arthur, had guarded Merlin like the most precious of secrets.

This was to be Merlin's first diplomatic appearance. Bayard wouldn't be above using this opportunity to cause trouble. Arthur was more worried for his brother than he cared to admit. He would be more a target now, than when he was a mysterious name.

"But you're right, we do need this treaty," Arthur admitted begrudgingly. "No matter how distasteful I find it."

"We should go. Father will be waiting for us."

Their father was waiting for them in anteroom outside the reception hall. He was dressed in his finest, the crown upon his brow polished to a brilliant shine. "Good, you're here. Merlin, I want you to follow Arthur's lead and do not stray too far from him. I'm not foolish enough to trust Bayard completely."

Merlin brightened as Uther spoke. It was another command, like everything else that had passed between father and son in the last couple of weeks, but it was one that was clearly born of caring. The king was just as nervous about Merlin's presentation as Arthur was.

"Of course, Father," Merlin assured.

With a nod from the King, two guards posted at the door to the reception hall, pull the doors open. Bayard and his delegation were on the opposite end of the reception hall. It was like marching off to war, as the finest of the two kingdoms made their way to each other.

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people."

Arthur restrained a cringe as his father grasped Bayard's arm in friendship. Indeed, he really hated this entire situation.


	13. The Poisoned Chalice Part 2

Thanksgiving is over and I had enough free time to put the next part up. Hope you like.

The Poisoned Chalice – Part 2

Gwen was overburden. The feast tonight to mark the treaty with Mercia was fast approaching and they needed table clothes for the guest tables. She held two baskets, one arm curled around each. She could just get her eyes over the top of white red and gold linen, but seeing anything on the ground in front of her was impossible.

All it took was a little innocent nudge from one of the night to send one of the baskets popping out of her reach. In her haste to snatch it from the air, the other tumbled from her grasp. It was absolutely the last thing she needed today. With tears threatening in her sable eyes, Gwen gathered the voluminous cloth into her arms.

"Here let me help," a soft, lilting voice said above her.

Gwen looked up to see a smiling girl, dressed much the same as she was, with a red and blue headpiece holding most of her dark locks. Her eyes were kind even if her smile did not reach them.

"Thank you," Gwen said.

"I'm Cara," the girl said. "I came with Lord Bayard. I understand it's been a busy week for everyone. Would you like me to help carry one of these?"

"No that's all right. I mean, not that I wouldn't appreciate the help. I don't want to put you out." Gwen stopped herself with a sigh and a smile. "Yes, please."

Quickly, they gathered the rest of the linen and carried it to the grand hall. Guinevere was pleasantly surprised when Cara offered her assistance yet again. They made short work of spreading the linens over the tables. The kitchen staff came out to set the place settings and the food.

When they were finished, Gwen said, "I appreciate all your help, Cara. You have saved me a headache. You must excuse me. I must return to my lady and prepare her for the feast."

"Your lady?" Cara asked.

"Yes. Lady Morgana."

"Prince Merlin's betrothed?"

"Yes. I must be going. Thank you, again."

"It was no trouble, Guinevere. No trouble indeed."

Morgana stood beside Merlin as they witnessed the signing of the treaty. The entire hall was filled and knights from both Mercia and Camelot ringed the two kings as the bent quill and ink to the treaty. She did her best not to fidget, focusing on her arm looped through Merlin's. Of course, he was watching the whole proceedings with rapt attention. His dark blue eyes scrutinized everything while making sure to adhere to his father's command.

He didn't leave Arthur's side. Not for a minute.

As heir and future king, Arthur witnessed the document from Uther's side giving Camelot's King a line of solidarity that Bayard did not have.

She usually could find something about these dinners of pompous heads of state to amuse her. Now, she wanted nothing more than for it to be over and prove her dream as nothing more than a silly nightmare with Merlin safe and healthy.

The signing done, the two kings turned to the banquet tables. With a wave of his hand, Bayard motioned to a serving girl. She hurried forward and presented him with a box. Bayard took it proudly and held it up for all to see.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them."

Morgana moaned inwardly. Speeches were customary at this sort of function, but Bayard could drone and drone on forever.

"He's very verbose," Merlin leaned down, whispering in her ear.

"Shhh," she reprimanded him, fighting her laughter.

"As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your sons, Arthur and Merlin, in the hope that our friendship may last," Bayard continued.

Shooting her an apologetic glance, Merlin released her arm, kissed her hand and came forward to accept Bayard's gift. Father and sons exchanged looks as Bayard each handed them an ornate goblet. Morgana was admiring the pattern on the side when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"My lady," Gwen said. "They mustn't drink. One of Bayard's servants warned me that she saw him put something in one of them. She feared it was poison."

Morgana froze. A flash of Merlin dead in Gaius's chambers filling her vision.

"And may our differences from our past remain there," Bayard continued. "To your health, Uther, Arthur, Merlin and to the people of Camelot."

Uther smiled and raised his goblet. "And to the fallen warriors on both sides."

Everyone began to drink and Morgana's paralysis suddenly evaporated. "Stop."

"My lady," Bayard questioned.

"Morgana?" Merlin questioned.

"It's poisoned. One of the goblets has been laced with poison."

Bayard's face mimicked the shade of the linens. "This is an outrage." Soon enough there was metal flashing candle light all around them.

Merlin was eyeing Arthur's goblet, his own hanging loosely in his grip. There was no doubt that he believed it to be Arthur's cup that was poisoned.

"Stand down," Uther commanded. "You are clearly outnumbered. Let us discuss this rationally before either of us does something we regret."

Abruptly, Merlin was in front of her, the contemptible goblet held loosely in his hand. Morgana had to fight to rip it from his grip and throw it at Bayard's head. "Morgana, what is going on?"

"It's true, sire," Guinevere said. "Cara over there saw him lace one of the goblets with poison. She's afraid for her life or she would have come forward herself."

"I don't doubt it," Merlin said. "That's not the problem. Convincing my father of the truth without involving Cara or Gwen is going to be very difficult."

"Morgana what is the basis of this accusation?" Uther demanded, stepping behind his son.

"Bayard was seen putting the poison in one of the goblets."

"By whom?" Uther asked, his voice bordering on frustration.

Morgana scrambled to think of something to answer. Uther was not known for his patience or for his ability to deliberate before making snap decisions. She was about to stammer out something, when Merlin snatched the goblet from his father's glass and downed it all in one swallow. Morgana, Uther and Gwen starred at him in disbelief.

"It's fine," he declared, before turning to Arthur.

"No, Merlin," Morgana begged as Uther said, "Son stop this, this instant."

But it was too late. Before Arthur knew what was going on, Merlin had stolen his goblet and swallowed the contents. Morgana sighed as there was no instant sign of the poison working through his body.

"This one's fine too," Merlin said.

He held up his own goblet to drink it but this time Uther was a step ahead of him. "Arthur stop him."  
>Arthur had only caught bits and pieces of the problem, but he reacted to Uther's command quick and decisively. He snatched Merlin's wrist and did as Morgana had restrained herself from doing only moments before. If she'd known that Merlin was going to drink every goblet, she would have put the desire to action.<p>

Merlin coughed, his hand going to his throat. His eyes went wide and he struggled to draw in his next breath. Arthur dropped the goblet he'd just taken from Merlin and caught his brother as Merlin went limp. "Merlin. Merlin."

In one swift movement and with a guttural cry, Uther rushed at Bayard. He had the king of Mercia by the neck and up against the wall sword point aimed at Bayard's heart. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't run you through right now."

Bayard couldn't speak, Uther's hand was wrapped that tightly, but he shook his head in obvious protest.

"Father, we need him alive," Arthur argued. "We need the name of the poison."  
>Uther was fuming, his mouth near foaming with hatred as he gazed upon Bayard. Morgana feared that he would kill the other king right there. With another cry, Uther pushed away from Bayard and motioned for his knights. "Get him out of my sight."<br>As the nights took Bayard and his own people away, Morgana, Gaius and Uther rushed to the brothers. Gaius was given preference as he knelt down and pressed fingers to Merlin's neck. Next he brought his ear to Merlin's chest. "He's alive, but he's having difficulty breathing. We need to get him to my chambers. "

Arthur hauled Merlin onto his shoulder deftly.

"Gwen bring the goblet," Gaius instructed.

"Lay him on the bed quickly. I need to open the airways, his breathing is worsening. Gwen, will you fetch me some water and a towel?" Gaius asked, leading Arthur through to his chambers.

The prince set his brother on the bed. Arthur's chest was rising and falling in rapid succession as he fought to maintain his panic. The last thing Gaius needed was both brothers taking up space in his quarters.

"Sire, you need to calm down," the physician warned gently. "You aren't doing Merlin any good by panicking."

"He has to be alright," Arthur said.

"I'll do everything I can, sire. I promise."

The king sat by Merlin's side with Morgana on the other. With Arthur at Merlin's head, Gaius had nowhere to turn. "Your Majesty, I need room to work."

Arthur seemed to be the only one who was listening; he took a step back and allowed Gaius to examine Merlin from the head of the bed. He placed his hand on Merlin's forehead and was surprised at how quickly the poison was affecting him. "He's burning up."

"You will cure him, Gaius?" Uther asked.

"If I can find the poison, yes, I'm sure I can. This would be much easier if Bayard would tell us what poison he used."

"The fool is denying that he is involved at all. I doubt he will give us the information we need."

That was when Gwen returned with the water and towels. "Gwen, pass me the goblet. Then I need you to cool his forehead."

Gwen handed Gaius the goblet and took his spot and Merlin's head. She dunked the towel into the water, ringed it out and placed the towel on his forehead. Gaius examined the goblet. Unfortunately, Merlin had drunk most of its contents, but there was a small pool of wine at the bottom. Gaius was about to funnel it into a vial for testing, when there was a glint of something silvery on the inside. He grabbed a pair of pincers and gently detached the object. He held it up to the candlelight.

"What is it, Gaius?" Morgana asked.

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind." He pulled a book from his shelf and began to thumb through it. While three pairs of eyes bored into him, Gaius compared the petal to the picture in the book of dangerous plants. Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree. "

Arthur crossed over to join him at his work table. He leaned over analyzing the book. Arthur would always be a warrior at heart and he finally had something to do, to act against. He pointed out a black creature with jointed legs that jutted out of a black carapace. "I'll have to get past that?"  
>"I'm afraid so, sire. And it won't be easy. The cockatrice has one of the most deadly venom's known. One drop would kill a man. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."<p>

"There's a first time for everything," Arthur said.


	14. The Poisoned Chalice Part 3

Here's the next update. Hope you enjoy. Oh, I don't own Merlin or everyone would know about his powers by now.

**The Poisoned Chalice – Part 3**

"Absolutely not," Uther countered, standing from Merlin's bedside.

Arthur blinked, his face quickly reddening with rage. "You cannot be serious. He will die otherwise."

"We will send a contingent of knights. They will go out and collect this flower. But you will remain here in the castle."

"I will not leave my brother's fate in the hands of others," Arthur argued. It blinded him to the pretty serving girl trying to make herself as small and unobtrusive as possible. It blinded him to Morgana dropping her head to Merlin's chest, her thin frame trembling as she sobbed silently.

"And I will not wait by both your bedsides! Do no disobey me, Arthur, or so help me…"

"What?" Arthur sneered. "You will ignore me or treat me like a visiting seventh son like you have to Merlin. This is your fault." He jabbed a finger at Merlin's waxen form, his body writhing under the pain. "He has been so desperate to please you. He drank poison just to do so."

Uther knew how true Arthur's aim could be but had never appreciated its strike until now.

"If he dies, I will never forgive you."

"Guard!" Uther snapped. Instantly, two appeared in the physician's tower. "Please inform Sir Leon that Gaius has instructions for him and a contingent of knights. They are to prepare for a two-day journey. Once you have finished with that, please escort my eldest son to his quarters and be sure that he does not leave them without my express permission."  
>Arthur shook his head. "You can't do this. Father, listen to reason. Do you want him to die? I trust Leon, but I must do this."<br>"You have a choice, you can sit here with me and your brother or you can be returned to your rooms."

So often Uther compared Arthur to his mother, he had forgotten that Arthur carried a heavy dose of his own stubborn willfulness. Once they had something in their heads, nothing could deter them from it.

"You can't stop me," Arthur muttered.

Uther sighed. He waved a hand at the guards and they instantly advanced on Arthur, taking either side of him. Before the prince knew what was happening, he was all but contained. "Take him to his quarters."

Arthur begged and pleaded, fought against the guards and screamed as he was dragged away.

Gaius approached him once Arthur was gone. "Sire, I need some space. I appreciate your worry for him, but I need to be sure I have done all I can for him. And all these hovering hands and bodies are not helping. Please allow me a few minutes alone with him."

"He cannot die, Gaius," Uther murmured, finally bringing his gaze back to his youngest. He only hoped that Merlin would not begrudge his choice. Under any other circumstances he would have allowed Arthur to obtain the needed ingredients for Merlin's cure.

It was necessary for Arthur to survive. Inherently, Merlin had known that. It was why he had drunk the poison before Arthur could even contemplate it. Uther could not also forget that Merlin had looked to him as he swallowed the poison, expectation in those exotic blue eyes.

"I assure you, sire, that I will do everything I can for him. I cannot do that at present."

Uther nodded. "Of course." He crossed the room, bent down and gently took Morgana into his arms. "Morgana we must leave him for a short time. Let the physician do his work." She shook her head, letting herself go limp so that her full weight fell on Merlin.

"M'lady," a timid voice said. "Please come with me. You and I will get what you need to stay by his side; another cot and blankets."

The pretty serving girl took Morgana's hand urging her to rise. Between the two of them, the managed to get Morgana into the hall, allowing Gaius the space to do everything he needed to help heal Merlin.

Uther watched as the young serving girl took Morgana off to gather her supplies for her vigil. Standing guard by the door, Uther was torn. Part of him wanted to go off himself and collect the flower that meant his son's life, the other part wanted nothing more than to break down and sob over Merlin's body.

For the first time in a long while, Uther wondered if he should send word to Ealdor. Hunith deserved to know if her son was dying. Merlin had become so ingratiated in the kingdom, and in Uther's heart, it was rare for the king to remember that Merlin was not of his blood. It was at times like these, when he was hurt or ill that Uther wished to have Balinor back. He couldn't help wish that everything could be different. That Ygraine would be alive. That Merlin would be allowed his dangerous talents so close to magic.

Magic.

Before Uther's head could fully contemplate this thought, Sir Leon came striding forward. "Sire, I have some bad news. Prince Arthur has subdued his guard and has escaped the castle."

Uther's first reaction was anger at Arthur's rebelliousness, followed quickly by fear. He should be glad that the two brothers were so willing to die for one another. Yet, all it would lead to was one of them dead.

"Send out the alert. If he is found, he is to be put in a cell."

"Yes, sire."

"Then gather your men, Sir Leon. Merlin's life rests in your hands."

When Morgana heard the news about Arthur, relief flooded her like a spring rain – warm and cleansing. She should have known better. As loyal as Arthur was to his father, Merlin often held his first priority. The only thing that usurped Merlin was Camelot.

With Arthur not in custody but required to stay in shadows, Morgana and Gwen had work to do. She sent her maid to the kitchens to gather what food Arthur would need for the journey to the Forrest of Balor. Meanwhile, Morgana crept to the hidden tunnels, just inside the city, close to the castle.

It was their place - hers, Merlin's and Arthur's – the place they went to hide away from their fears and sorrows. When her father had died, Merlin had held her here while she sobbed. After being sick for two months straight, Merlin had been coaxed back to the castle with promises from Arthur that one day they would be written in legends.

Now, Morgana hoped to give Arthur what he needed to save Merlin.

She hadn't thought to bring a torch and had to stumble blindly through the tunnels, her fingers tracing over the cold stone. She breathed a sigh when she saw an orange-red light. "Arthur?" she whispered.

He stepped into the light, a familiar silhouette. "Morgana?"

She ran forward, hugging him uncharacteristically.

"How is he?" Arthur asked, drawing back.

She shook her head. "There's been no change."

He sighed, his jaw tightening with repressed emotion. "I must leave."

"Gwen is getting food and supplies. I don't know how we're going to get you out of the city. Uther has patrols everywhere looking for you. I barely made it here myself."

Arthur growled, kicking his toe into the ground and sending a plume of dust that dances in the firelight. "I don't know how he can remain behind and do nothing."

"You've always been a better man than your father," she hissed, tears pricking at her green eyes. Her thoughts turned to Merlin, dying slowly, why Uther bellowed commanded.

Arthur ignored her comment. "I need a distraction, something to keep the guards busy while I steal a horse."

"I'll think of something. Meet me at the stables before the sun rises."

"Morgana," Arthur stopped her as she turned to leave. "Tell him to hang on."

Uther sat next to Merlin's side when Gaius finally allowed him back in the room. He was doing his best not to be put out by the physician's imperious nature. Gaius was saving his son; he had no cause to be petty.

Instead, he focused on the sheen of sweat covering Merlin's pale skin. He carded his fingers through the dark hair and winced as he felt the fire from his son's brow. "Is Arthur right, Gaius? Did I push him into this?"

"Merlin's at a difficult stage in his life, sire. He has a world of possibilities in front of him that he didn't have only a fortnight ago. He's eager to grasp all those possibilities for himself, but he has not yet learned caution. He's watched you and Arthur save the day time and time again, always from the comfort of his bed or from a window far away from harm. He does want to prove to you and to Arthur who he is. But mostly, he wants to prove it to himself."

Uther listened, his gaze locked on Merlin's struggling form. He wondered if this could have all been avoided if Gaius's potion to bind Merlin's dragonlord powers had worked faster or if Uther had just let it be. But he had worried about bringing him to Camelot, with the Great Dragon living beneath the castle and what a dragon's influence could do to a child.

Then there was Nimueh and her threats. Some part of him had worried that she was right. That eventually Merlin would regain his power and hate him more powerfully than any other sorcerer. He would have created his greatest enemy out of one of three he loved the most. Merlin wasn't just any sorcerer or even just any dragonlord. He was his son.

He loved Merlin as much as he loved Arthur.

"I shouldn't have ignored him. It was just those hallucinations, Gaius. I should have known that he needed me now more than ever," Uther said. "I should hav…," he drew off. Abruptly, he stood up, leaned over and risked the Merlin's fire brow with a fatherly kiss.

"Sire?" Gaius asked.

"Do whatever it takes to keep him alive, Gaius. Whatever it takes."

"Of course, sire. You know I will."

The earnestness in Gaius's voice stopped the king for a moment. "Yes, I forget that he has been in your care for so long."

Gaius bent his head down in a sign of humility. "He is not my son, but often I think of him that way."

"I understand," Uther said.

He turned to leave again, but Gaius stopped him a second time. "Sire, where are you going?"

"If Arthur is so set on going to the Forrest of Balor, he will need company," Uther said.

Morgana met Gwen in her quarters, her friend pacing nervously in front of the bed. Her hands were shifting and clasping inside each other. Sitting at the foot, wrapped in a cloth, was much more food than Arthur would need.

"Gwen. I don't know if Arthur will need all that."

"Oh, m'lady. I didn't know. I had to tell him the truth. You have to understand."

The other girl looked so close to tears that Morgana grasped her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid she's referring to me," Uther said, stepping away from a shadowy corner of Morgana's bedroom. "Where's Arthur?"

She owed Uther her life. When her father died, she knew that she could have easily been cast away, without family, with no land or money, abandoned to make her own way. Uther had taken her in due to his friendship with her father. But as much as she was grateful for that act, she could not give the king what he wanted.

"No," she shook her head. "I cannot tell you, sire. I need him to succeed."

Uther moved forward, gripping her by her shoulders. It wasn't angry though as she had suspected. There was something pleading in his eyes that she had never seen before. "I need him to succeed, too, Morgana. But I cannot let both of them die."

She sniffed, turning away from that pleading gaze. "I do not know how you can protect one without endangering the other."

"That's why I must find Arthur. I know I cannot turn him from his task." Morgana turned back, locking on Uther's gaze. "I need to find him, Morgana. Then we can go to this Forrest of Balor together. I will make sure that both of them are safe."

Morgana could barely believe what she was hearing. It had been some time since Uther had ridden out on a quest himself. She might have suspected a trick, if it weren't for that foreign look his eyes. He was just as desperate to save Merlin as they all were.  
>She took his hand. "Follow me."<p> 


End file.
